Nunca mía
by DreamKat
Summary: SBHG Sirius se ha enamorado de ella. El único problema es que ella va a casarse, y no es precísamente con él. TRADUCCIÓN 'Anything but mine'
1. Rosa desierta

**Nunca mía.**

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece, ni los escenarios… Todo es de JKRowling y de Warner Bross.

**Set up:** Sirius Black no murió. Esta historia está situada en el tercer año después de dejar Hogwarts.

**N/A:** Hola a todos! Bueno, ya me conoceréis la mayoría de los que estéis aquí. Soy DrEaM-KaT, la misma pesada que escribió OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR… pero esta vez, tengo que comunicaros que (y esto es importante**) este fic no es mio, sino que sólo es una traducción** que he hecho con todo mi esfuerzo y mi cariño **del fic 'anything but mine', de Sarmoti,** con permiso de la autora. Desde aquí, pese a que sé que no entiende el español, le mando un abrazo muy grande y le doy gracias de nuevo por permitirme que lo traduzca… de veras os digo que este fic os gustará. A mí, personalmente, me enamoró. Sólo espero que mi traducción sea lo suficientemente buena como para que os guste a vosotros también. Por favor, dejad muchos reviews, si? Después tendré que traducírselos a la autora… (y si ya de paso queréis alabar mi magnifica traducción… jajajaj es broma… pos hacedlo también)

Bueno, otra cosa más. Sarmoti deja bien claro que en este fic, no hay ni habrá spoilers de HP6, porque sabe que muchos de nosotros aún no lo hemos leído, así que si no te lo has leído, no te preocupes, no encontrarás spoilers aquí. Bueno, muchos besos, y disfrutad del primer capítulo de 'Nunca mía'

**Capítulo uno: Rosa desierta.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I dream of fire _

_Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die_

_And near the flames_

_The shadows play in the shape of the man's desire_

_This desert rose_

_Whose shadow bears the secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius suspiró conforme oía la lechuza golpeando su ventana. Llevaba viviendo en su nueva casa solamente dos semanas, y ese condenado animal iba a romper sus nuevas ventanas.

Pasando una de sus manos por entre sus cabellos negros, se levantó y abrió la ventana. Pig revoloteó por encima de su cabeza, con la carta que traía colgando de una de sus patitas.

-¡Baja de ahí! –gruñó a la lechuza de Ron. Pig aterrizó en la mesa con un fuerte aleteo, aún sujetando la carta. Sirius la desató rápidamente, alimentando al ave con un puñado de migajas de pan de su propio plato.

Sirius sintió como su corazón se hundía al ver el color crema del sobre. Había temido aquello, esperando quizás que el momento nunca llegara. Despacio, deslizó su dedo bajo el sello, liberando el papel que contenía.

_Es un placer para nosotros_

_Comunicarte que estás invitado_

_A la ceremonia de unión_

_Hermione Granger_

_Y_

_Ronald Weasley_

_En Sábado, 5 de Mayo, 2007_

_En la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_

Sirius no se percató de que Pig seguía destrozando su mesa. El único sentimiento que pudo notar fue el intenso dolor en su corazón, y la frialdad de aquel papel en su mano. Lentamente arrugó la invitación, lanzándola hacia su encimera, con un nudo en la garganta que estaba a punto de hacerle llorar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Habéis acabado ya todas las invitaciones? –le preguntó Molly a Hermione, sentándose en la mesa frente a ella.

Hermione sonrió mientras miraba a su futura suegra. –Sí. Acabamos de enviar a Hedwig para llevársela a Tonks, y Pig iba a darle otra a Sirius.

-Bien. ¿Quién es el siguiente en la lista? –dijo Molly, conforme Ginny, Harry y Remus entraban en la cocina.

-¿Has dicho que le has enviado una a Sirius? –preguntó Remus.

Hermione le miró por encima de su hombro. –Sí, acabo de enviar a Pig. ¿Por qué?

El ceño del licántropo se frunció. –Por nada. Tengo que irme un rato. He quedado con Tonks. –dijo antes de girar sobre sus propios talones y abandonar la habitación.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –dijo la señora Weasley, sin apartar su vista de la lista de invitados.

-No tengo ni idea –respondió Harry, antes de sentarse junto a Hermione-¿Te diviertes?

-Planificar una boda es duro. –dijo Hermione, agachando la cabeza. Su cabello seguía cayéndole sobre los ojos, pese a que trataba de colocarlo por detrás de sus orejas. Ella adoraba su pelo. Desde que se graduó hacía tres años, su cabello se había ordenado, volviéndose más suave, aunque siguiera rizado.

-Es por eso por lo que dejé a Ginny a cargo de todo… -dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

Ginny se sentó junto a su madre. –Sí, bueno, te dije que si tú la pagabas, yo la planificaba.

-Y preparaste una boda preciosa. –dijo de nuevo, bromeando con su nueva esposa.

Hermione rodó los ojos, envidiando el amor entre ellos dos. Deseaba encontrar ese tipo de amor, pero ella sabía que jamás llegaría. Creía que un amor verdadero como aquél era algo excepcional, y sabía que ella no sería uno de los afortunados que pudieran experimentarlo alguna vez.

Quería a Ron. Le quería como a su mejor amigo, pero como nada más. Cuando él le propuso matrimonio hacía un mes, aceptó, agradecida de saber que no pasaría el resto de su vida sola. Tal vez no fuera a ser un matrimonio de pasión como el de Ginny, pero seguía siendo un matrimonio basado en el amor. Un tipo de amor equivocado, sí, pero al menos había amor.

-La lista de invitados está completa –suspiró Hermione, inclinándose hacia detrás.

-¿Quién va a llevarte al altar? –preguntó Ginny.

Una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Hermione.

-Ojala mi padre pudiera –dijo, con voz suave. Su padre había sufrido un ataque al corazón hacía un año, y había muerto. Hermione estaba con él cuando sucedió, y aún podía sentir el shock y el dolor de perderle tan de repente.

Harry la rodeó con su brazo.

-¿Se lo has pedido a Arthur?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No. No quería pedirle al padre del novio que lleve a la novia al altar. No he pensado aún en a quien pedírselo. No tengo ni tíos, ni hermanos…

-¿Qué tal Remus o Sirius? –ofreció Ginny.

-Es buena idea. –admitió Molly.

Hermione miró a Harry. -¿Crees que alguno de ellos haría eso por mí?

-¡Claro que lo harían!

-Tal vez se lo pida a alguno de los dos en la fiesta de mañana por la noche. –dijo Hermione, mordiendo su labio. Ese plan de bodas era algo confuso.

-¿Pedirle a alguno qué? –interrumpió Ron, entrando en la sala, su pelo tapando sus ojos.

-Cosas de la boda –dijo Molly, sonriéndole al más pequeño de sus hijos.

-Vale, entonces no me meto. Necesito a alguien que me diga en qué momentos debo aparecer –Ron se acercó por detrás a la silla de Hermione, apoyando su mano en su hombro-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Ron, gracias por preguntar. Tan sólo estoy… cansada por planificar todo esto. –dijo Hermione, sonriéndole.

-Vale. ¿Te apetece salir un rato, Harry?

Él miró a Ginny, quien sólo sonrió.

-Claro, Ron –dijo saltando de la mesa. Rápidamente se acercó a su esposa y la besó sonoramente en los labios-. Volveré pronto, cielo.

-Diviértete. Te quiero. –respondió sonriente.

Hermione miró a Ron.

-Pasadlo bien.

-Vale. –dijo simplemente, siguiendo a Harry por la puerta.

Hermione suspiró. ¿Cómo sería tener a alguien que te besara antes de irse, que te dijera que te quiere?

-¿Estás bien, Hermione? –preguntó Ginny, habiendo oído su suspiro.

-Estoy bien. Vamos a empezar con el menú. –dijo, acercándose a Molly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Sirius, sé que estás ahí! –gritó Remus en medio del caótico salón. Miró por entre el desorden. Sirius había sacado todos sus ahorros hacía un mes, y se había comprado una pequeña casita no muy lejos de la madriguera. La casa era bonita, pero ya estaba sucia.

-¡Sirius! –lo llamó de nuevo, entrando en la cocina. Pig estaba encima de la mesa, metiendo sus patas en un plato de puré. Remus la apartó agitando su mano, consiguiendo que saliese volando por la ventana.

Tratando de llegar a la estufa, Remus encontró en el suelo la invitación arrugada.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK! –gritó.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo Sirius, entrando a la cocina desde el patio trasero.

-Quería ver cómo estabas. Veo que has recibido la invitación. –dijo señalando a la bola de papel.

-Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –murmuró sentándose en la mesa.

Remus se sentó frente a él.

-Ambos sabemos que no estás bien. La mujer que amas se va a casar, y no precisamente contigo.

-Nunca debí habértelo contado –gruñó Sirius.

-No. Deberías habérselo dicho a ella. –apuntó.

-¿Bromeas?... ¿Decirle que un hombre viejo, un ex presidiario, un mago amargado está enamorado de una hermosa, inteligente y joven bruja? No creo. La habría mandado corriendo en la otra dirección.

-No eres viejo, Sirius. Amargado sí, viejo no. No creo que Hermione hubiese reaccionado así, para nada. Deberías habérselo dicho.

-Ama a Ron. –gruñó.

Remus estudió a su amigo con la mirada. -Yo no pienso que lo haga. –dijo suavemente.

-Se va a casar con él. Por supuesto que lo ama.

-Ella no actúa como una mujer enamorada. Nunca sonríe, Sirius. Ginny solía caminar durante horas simplemente observando el anillo que Harry le había comprado. Hermione ni siquiera mira al de Ron.

-Déjalo, Remus. No pienso decirle nada. Se va a casar con Ron y va a tener una vida feliz y agradable. Se la merece. –dijo Sirius, dirigiéndole a su amigo una mala mirada.

-Bien –dijo Remus-, pero tendrás que ir a la boda.

-Y una mierda. –gruñó.

-¿Cómo vas a explicarle que no vas si no quieres que sepa que no puedes ir porque la amas? –preguntó, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-De acuerdo, iré. –dijo Sirius, levantándose- Ahora me voy a la cama. ¿No tienes a una mujer a la que molestar?

-Tonks ya sabía que iba a llegar tarde a casa esta noche. –dijo.

-Buenas noches. –se despidió Sirius, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Remus se sintió mal por su amigo. No culpaba a Sirius por sentir miedo de decirle a Hermione la verdad, pero también sabía que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida si no lo hacía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin del capítulo uno! Por favor, mandad reviews, se agradecerán enormemente. Poco a poco el fic se irá poniendo más y más interesante. (Os lo puedo prometer yo, que me lo he leído xDDDD) y os digo en serio que merecerá la pena. Bueno, yo, por mi parte, espero que la traducción esté bien hecha, he tenido que cambiar algunas cosas, ya que si lo hacía completamente literal había cosas que quedaban demasiado… raras. Aun así, espero no haber modificado el estilo de escribir de Sarmoti. Muchos besos a todos y gracias por leer. **

Dream-kat


	2. Estrellas

**Nunca mía.**

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece, ni los escenarios… Todo es de JKRowling y de Warner Bross.

**Set up:** Sirius Black no murió. Esta historia está situada en el tercer año después de dejar Hogwarts.

**N/A: **Bueno, veo que el fic tuvo éxito en español también. No sabéis cuánto me alegro, de veras… Bueno, este capítulo, sinceramente no es de mis favoritos ¬¬ no sabéis las ganas que tengo de que avance el fic jajajaja... lo bueno viene después, lo aseguro xD... bueno, por ahora no tengo nada más que deciros. Sólo que disfrutéis con el segundo capítulo!

**Capítulo dos – Estrellas.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Stars are bright tonight  
And I am walking nowhere _

_I guess I will be alright  
Desire gets you nowhere _

_And you are always right  
I thought you are so perfect  
Take you as you were  
Have you as you were  
Take you as you were_

Stars by The Cranberries

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Estás seguro que estás listo para casarte? –gritó Harry, tratando de que su voz se distinguiera por encima de la música que se oía en el local de Fred y George.

-Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le respondió con el mismo volumen.

Harry miró a Ron, preguntándose qué hacía allí. Fred y George habían decidido montar una fiesta en honor al cuarto aniversario de su tienda, pero sólo habían invitado a Ron y a Harry; no a Hermione y Ginny. Ron estaba sentado junto a Harry en la barra, mirando a una rubia bruja que bailaba en la pista.

-Por nada. –murmuró Harry. Él quería a Ron como si fuese su hermano, y haría cualquier cosa en el mundo por él, pero no podía evitar pensar que iba a hacer daño a Hermione.

Harry la quería tanto como quería a Ron, y se sentía mal por ella. Los ojos de Ron tendían a pasearse demasiado, y muchas veces se preguntaba si conseguiría mantenerse fiel cuando se casase con ella.

Se había pasado la noche hablando de ello con Ginny. Ella estaba de acuerdo en que tenían que permanecer aparte, y dejar que lo que tuviera que suceder sucediese, por el bien de su relación tanto con Ron como con Hermione.

-¿Estás listo para irnos? –gritó Harry.

Ron no apartó su mirada de la rubia.

-¿Por qué no vuelves tú? Yo llegaré a casa enseguida. Quiero quedarme aquí por Fred y George…

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco, pero se levantó del asiento. Se volvió hacia su amigo.

-¿Ron?

-¿Qué? –dijo sonriente.

-Quiero a Hermione. No quiero que le hagas daño. Supuestamente estás enamorado de ella, por eso vais a casaros. ¿Verdad?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del chico.

-Jamás le haría daño, Harry. Sólo estoy mirando, lo juro. Sólo me quedo aquí por mis hermanos.

-Bien. –dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza mientras caminaba fuera de allí.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-¿Qué tal el día? –preguntó Tonks, besando la mejilla de Remus conforme él se sentaba a su lado.

-Bien. He estado en la madriguera un rato. Hermione, Ginny y Molly estaban planificando la boda. Han enviado una invitación a Sirius. –dijo Remus.

-Oh, no. –susurró, negando con la cabeza.

-Fui hacia allí tan pronto como me enteré. Estaba enfadado, y dolido. No le culpo –dijo-, pero es difícil compadecerse de él cuando nunca lo intentó. Nunca le diría la verdad.

-Yo puedo entender que tenga miedo a hacerlo –murmuró Tonks-. Sirius nunca ha tenido a alguien que le quiera. Sus padres le odiaban, su propio hermano se volvió en su contra. Sé que tú le querías como a un hermano, como lo hacía James, pero eso es diferente. Sirius pudo haber sido un playboy en el colegio, pero ninguna de esas chicas le querían realmente.

-Sé que Hermione no ama a Ron, estoy seguro. Y tampoco creo que él lo haga. No sé si ella podría amar alguna vez a Sirius. ¿Pero cómo lo va a saber si no lo intenta?

-Sé que te sientes impotente, pero debemos permanecer al margen… -dijo Tonks.

-Lo sé, es sólo que me siento tan mal por él…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-Ginny. ¿Eres feliz? –preguntó Hermione, sentada en las escaleras traseras junto a Ginny, mirando a las estrellas.

-Mucho. Quiero a Harry con todo mi corazón. –respondió.

-Espero que Ron y yo podamos ser felices.

Ginny hizo una mueca. Había discutido aquello tantas veces con Harry.

-Hermione… ¿Tú quieres a Ron?

-Sí. –respondió rápidamente.

-Entonces seréis felices.

-¡Mira las estrellas! –la interrumpió.

Ginny levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas? –preguntó.

-Es Sirius. ¿No lo ves? –dijo señalando con su mano un grupo de estrellas.

-¿Has hablado con Sirius últimamente?

-No. No le he visto por lo menos hace una semana. No ha venido mucho últimamente. Aunque supongo que vendrá a la fiesta mañana. –respondió. Se quedó observando a las estrellas, que centelleaban. Su mente la condujo al padrino de Harry cuando lo hizo. Adoraba mirar a las estrellas, siempre le recordaban a él.

Terminado el último curso de Hogwarts, Hermione estaba tan loca por Sirius que hizo una copia de la constelación y la pegó junto a su cama, para poder pensar en él por las noches. Al pensar en aquello ahora, se sonrojaba. Había sido tan estúpido soñar con él así… Él era un hombre adulto, que siempre la vería como a una niña pequeña.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Serás mi ama de honor? –preguntó Hermione

-Claro –respondió la pelirroja tomando su mano y apretándola.

-¿Cómo están mis dos chicas favoritas? –preguntó Harry saliendo al porche trasero, tras ellas.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien, cariño? –preguntó Ginny besando su mejilla cuando él se inclinó.

-¿Dónde está Ron? –preguntó Hermione, mirando por detrás de Harry.

-Se ha quedado un rato más en la fiesta de Fred y George, pero estará en casa enseguida. –dijo Harry.

-Me voy a la cama –decidió Hermione, levantándose y dejándoles en las escaleras.

Silenciosamente, entró en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Suspirando, se puso su traje de dormir y se metió en la cama. Revolviéndose entre las sábanas para quedar frente a la ventana, Hermione volvió a mirar a las estrellas, preguntándose cómo sería el verdadero amor.

* * *

**Arj, no sabéis lo q me gustaría unir los capítulos. ¿No os parecen extremadamente cortos? XDD a mi al menos me molesta un montón jaja. ¡SARMOTI PUBLICÓ UN NUEVO CHAPI! (dream-kat da saltitos de alegría) creo que es el número 17 Y ES GENIAL! (q ganas de traducirlo ya) mis chapis favoritos vienen a partir del capítulo seis. Os digo muy en serio que merecerá la pena xD... bueno, lo dicho, q no os olvidéis de dejar review, q nos daréis una big alegría tanto para la autora como para mí y tal y cual... y que aquí respondo a todos vuestros reviews. **

**Lamentablemente Sarmoti no puede leer vuestros reviews porque no entiende el español y no coincido lo suficiente con ella como para traducírselos, pero dice que está muy contenta de que nos guste tanto, y agradece enormemente vuestro apoyo. **

**Linda:** muchas gracias, sí, pobrecito Sirius, qué le vamos a hacer xDDDDD...

**Tsubame chan: **olas amore mio! Seee… tienes razón con todas las cosillas del estilo, y la paja y tal y cual… pero yo por lo menos estoy adicta xD. Mmm... tienes preparado ya el cuarto chapi? Sin prisas tía, pero quiero enseñarte los últimos, son para llenar de babas el teclado, tú ya me entiendes jojojojojo.

**Gata2242:** Oh! Alguien que felicita a la traductora! (dream-kat baila la conga) de verdad gracias! Así q tu también estas prendada a ANYTHING BUT MINE eh? Oh, entonces tanto como yo sabrás lo precioso q es este fic. De veras me alegro muchísimo de que mi traducción no te parezca decepcionante ni mal hecha... yo hago lo que puedo, y leer que te gusta me dio una gran alegría, de veras, gracias.

**Nury:** Jijijiji... veo que el chantaje de Spoilers funcionó xD. Aquí tengo de nuevo el review de la reina de los SiriusHerms... jajajaj. Lo siento xo ya se te quedó ese mote xD. Bueno, me alegro de q te guste y te tenga intrigada y bla bla bla. Y sobretodo tengo que decirte que si Ron te cae mal, en este fic te caerá aún peor. BSOS!

**Dark Tsubasa:** weeeeeee! Otra q paga por spoilers xD. Nah... q me alegro q te guste, q estés intrigada y sep, durante el fic yo también he tenido unas ganas terribles de matar a ron y pegar a Herms, pero q le vamos a hacer... las cosas yaaaaa se solucionarán. Kisses bonita!

**Rei:** Otra que felicita a la traductora! Jajajaj... muchas gracias, me alegro de que te parezca que está bien traducido, en verdad me costó mucho. Y ya si además te gustó la historia ya me doy por satisfecha jajaja. Sí, pobre Sirius, y qué tonta Herms... pero ya verás como no tarda en darse cuenta de quien tiene delante. Besos y gracias!

**Tercy-S-S-chloe:** weeeeeee! Me alegro de que te guste xD. Y sí, todo esto le está bien empleado a Sirius. Debería haberselo dicho a Herms! Es tonto! (dream-kat zarandea a Sirius furiosa) xD... de verdad, gracias por el review, besos!

**Amy85:** pues claro q me acuerdo d quien eres, tonta xD... me alegro un montonazo de verte por aquí xD... ya te daba yo por muerta jajajajja. En fin, q me encanta q te guste el fic y tal y cual... (y eso q es una traducción y soy nueva en esto xd) muchos besos y gracias por el review!

**Algida:** Sí, chica, sí... qué testarudos son los hombres jajajaja. Pero bueno, supongo que aún así los adoramos, cierto? y si no mira a sirius... tan sexy... (dream-kat babea el teclado) BESOS!

**Alis Black:** Hola! Sí, pobrecito Sirius…. Respecto a si hará algo para evitar la boda... mmm... bueno, eso ya lo veréis xD... no seáis impacientes! Dejad muchos reviews y yo lo seguiré rapidito! (sonó a chantaje? Nah... xD) gracias x el review!

**EROL HARUKA:** Jajaja... gracias por los piropos Haruka, me halaga muchísimo que te agrade mi forma de escribir, aunque al menos en esta historia eso no sea mérito mío (ya que a mí solo me corresponde la traducción) de cualquier forma, muchas gracias xD. Sep, yo también soy muy fan de los SiriusHerms, que no son lindos? Jiji. Y sí, maldito Ron, mil veces maldito! Jajajajaj... BESITOS!

**Terry Moon:** hola! Vaya, muchas gracias, me alegro mucho de que te guste! Y créeme si te digo q para mí no fue ninguna molestia traducirlo, estoy absolutamente prendada al fic, y realmente tenía muchísimas ganas de traducirlo y hacer que los hispanohablantes pudieran disfrutar también de él. De veras, gracias por tu review. un beso!

**DarkGN:** mirala! XDDDDDDDD... q mona mi niñi!

**Lucemvicuna:** vaya, chica, cada vez te veo en más fics míos! Jajajaj... me agrada encontrarte siempre, de veras gracias por tanto review que me vas dejando, se agradecen las opiniones. Supongo q debo alegrarme por que te guste este fic pese a que no te gusten los fics del futuro. A mí, sinceramente, me gustan todos los tipos de fics, creo que llegados a este punto ya leo de todo jajajaja. Gracias de nuevo por el review, muchos besos!

**Stephy Potter: **me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic! XD... y a ver si consigo un poco de tiempo (ahora mismo está escaso escaso) y me paso a ver tus fics, estoy segura de que me gustarán! Gracias por el review, un beso!

**RAB:** JAJAJAJAJ... me gusta tu nombre... mmm... quien serás? Me dejaste con la intriga xD. Vaya, gracias, me alegro de q te guste el fic. Muchos besos!

**Rosario:** así q a ti también te gustan los sirius herms? BIEN! Eres de las mías xD... espero q este fic te vaya gustando conforme pasen los capítulos, porque si te agrada la pareja, merece la pena. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, un beso muy grande!

**Mariet Malfoy:** hola de nuevo! (dream-kat abraza efusivamente a Mariet Malfoy) q tal todo en tu vida? (lei en otro review q tuviste un tiempo no muy placentero con la familia de tu novio) ouch... tú ante todo bien digna delante de tu... suegra o quien sea que te causó problemas sí? Ya sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo para lo que quieras (aunq desde aquí pueda hacer bastante poco). Respecto al fic, vaya, gracias por decir que te gusta... y ya le dije a Sarmoti (la autora) q estáis muy contentos con la historia y tal y cual, y se quedó muy feliz jiji. Bueno, espero q nos veamos pronto por messenger, o por reviews, o no sé... y que te animes xi? Muchísimos besitos!

**TERMINÉ DE RESPONDER REVIEWS! OO ya me costó xD... a ver si en este llegamos a los veinte reviews! (8)no me llames ilusooooooo porque tenga una ilusion, tralari tralari liriloliloooo(8) besos!**

**Dream-kat**

**MoS**


	3. No puedo dejarte

**Nunca mía.**

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece, ni los escenarios… Todo es de JKRowling y de Warner Bross.

**Set up:** Sirius Black no murió. Esta historia está situada en el tercer año después de dejar Hogwarts.

**N/A:**

**Capítulo tres – No puedo dejarte.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Do you even realize  
The sorrow I have inside  
Everyday of my life  
Do you know the way it feels  
When all you have just dies  
I try and try  
To deny that I need you  
But still you remain on my mind _

_No I just can't get you out of my mind  
I never can say goodbye  
'Cause every night  
I see you in my dreams  
You're all I know  
I can't let you go  
Even though I try  
I can't let go of something that I need so badly  
You're all I know  
I can't let go_

Can't Let Go - Mariah Carey

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Esta fiesta es genial! –exclamó Fred por encima de la música.

Hermione sonrió y miró a su alrededor. –Tienes razón. Ginny y Tonks hicieron un gran trabajo con la decoración.

-Tú hiciste tu parte, Hermione. –dijo Ginny, alcanzándola. Llevaba un vestido azul claro que caía hasta sus rodillas, y su pelo estaba recogido en un moño.

-Te ves guapísima, Gin. –dijo Hermione sonriendo a su amiga.

-Sí, estás genial. –la felicitó Fred, alegre.

Ginny negó la cabeza y se volvió a Hermione. –Tú también estás guapísima.

Hermione miró su vestido. Había escogido uno negro que terminaba a media pierna, y eso era algo que Hermione normalmente ni soñaría en ponerse, pero quería llevar algo que la hiciese verse más guapa.

-¡Gracias! –le dijo a Ginny, conforme se alejaban de Fred-. ¿Dónde está Harry?

-No lo sé. Seguramente fuera, con Sirius, en algún lado. –dijo, con su voz más suave, al haberse alejado de la música.

-¿Sirius está aquí? –preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, ha llegado hace unos veinte minutos.

-Voy a pedirle que sea él quien me acompañe al altar. –dijo, con su corazón quebrándose ante el simple hecho de recordar la boda.

-Hermione. ¿Estás bien? –dijo, notando el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

-Sí. Voy a buscar a Sirius, te alcanzo enseguida. –respondió sonriéndole mientras se alejaba.

Atravesó la habitación, buscando a Sirius o a Harry. Un brillo rubio capturó su mirada, y Hermione se dio la vuelta para descubrir a una preciosa bruja entrando a la fiesta, sonriendo a Bill y a Fred mientras se dirigía hacia el ponche. Hermione vio como Ron se apartaba de su madre para saludar a la bruja inmediatamente. Alzó una ceja al ver cómo la recibía, justo en el instante en que Harry y Sirius aparecieron.

-Eh, Hermione… ¿qué miras? –preguntó Harry, siguiendo su mirada.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó con voz débil.

-Oh, es Brenda. Trabaja en la tienda de Fred y George –explicó-. Ron y Brenda son sólo amigos. Yo no me preocuparía por eso.

Sirius podía decir, por la forma en que ella apretaba su mandíbula, que sí se estaba preocupando. Se volvió hacia Ron, que aún seguía hablando con esa mujer. Sirius luchó contra el impulso de ir y arrancarle la cabeza. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que su prometida estaba tan sólo a diez pasos de él?

Harry también miraba a Ron, y a Sirius no le pasó desapercibida la mirada enfadada en los ojos de su ahijado.

-¿Quieres bailar, 'Mione? –le pidió Harry, tratando de mantener su sonrisa.

-Claro –respondió, tomando su mano. Sonrió a Sirius-. Guárdame un baile, Sirius, quiero pedirte algo.

-Por ti, lo que sea. –dijo Sirius, su voz sonando bromista, pese a que lo decía plenamente en serio.

Vio como Harry se la llevaba a la pista. Estaba preciosa con ese vestido negro, su pelo suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros. Agitó su cabeza. Aquello tenía que terminar.

Sentándose en una silla apartada de la mesa, donde podía seguir teniendo la vista fija en Ron, y ver a Hermione bailar, Sirius dejó que su mente viajase. Todavía podía recordar el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Flashback. Un año antes._

-Feliz navidad, Sirius. –dijo Hermione, con su rostro sonrojado mientras le tendía un paquete envuelto en papel azul claro.

-Hermione, no tenías por qué comprarme nada... –respondió Sirius, con voz queda.

-Pero quería hacerlo –replicó-. No es mucho... pero me hizo pensar en ti cuando lo vi.

Estaban solos en la cocina de la madriguera, los demás estaban fuera tirándose bolas de nieve. Sirius había entrado para preparar chocolate caliente, y Hermione le había seguido, diciendo que estaba cansada de que Fred fuera por ella en cada ronda.

Sirius tomó el lazo del pequeño paquete, desenvolviéndolo con mucho cuidado. Hermione estaba de pie junto a la encimera, mordiéndose el labio, con su cara sonrosada. Él no podía saber si se debía a haber estado fuera antes, o simplemente a vergüenza.

Abrió la caja para encontrar una bola de cristal. La levantó cuidadosamente y la miró, esperando ver la típica casa con nieve cayendo a su alrededor.

En vez de eso, se dio cuenta de que aquella no era la típica bola navideña. Era una escena de las estrellas de la noche, y estaban centelleando. Se sorprendió al ver la estrella por la que recibía su nombre brillando como la que más.

-Sé que es una tontería... –la voz de Hermione estaba diciendo.

Se volvió para mirarle, impresionado de que le hubiera regalado algo así a él.

-No es una tontería, Hermione, es precioso. –le dijo, sonriéndole.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó.

Sirius caminó hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, cubriéndola en un gran abrazo.

-Me encanta –dijo-. Feliz navidad, Hermione.

_(Fin de Flashback)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Se enamoró de ella en el momento en que sacó la bola de cristal de la caja. Había capturado su corazón con ese regalo. Él había recibido bombones de Molly y Tonks, una bufanda de Ginny, bromas por parte de Fred y George y una nueva moto por parte de Harry; pero nada había significado tanto para él como aquella pequeña bola de cristal, que todavía guardaba encima de su mesilla de noche.

-¿Preparado para nuestro baile? –dijo la voz de Hermione. Él levantó la mirada para verla de pie frente a él. Su anillo de compromiso estaba brillando, y por alguna razón ese brillo le recordó a esa estrella que centelleaba en su mano aquella mañana de navidad.

-Por supuesto –dijo, cogiendo su mano entre la suya. Su piel era cálida, y apretó más su mano de lo que debería mientras la llevaba al medio de la pista, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la canción.

-Eres un excelente bailarín –dijo Hermione sonriente.

-Gracias... –respondió.

Hermione suspiró, sintiéndose bien, siendo abrazada por Sirius conforme bailaban por la pista. Realmente era un buen bailarín, y se sentía bien moviéndose al ritmo, dejando su mente volar mientras sentía la música. Su cuerpo era fuerte y duro, presionado contra el de ella. Pronto se vio prendada en su olor, era tan placentero...

-Tengo que pedirte un favor, Sirius. –dijo por fin.

-Claro. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, con sus labios casi rozando su oreja al hablar.

-Ahora que mi padre se ha ido... no tengo a nadie que pueda llevarme al altar.

Los ojos del animago se oscurecieron por un instante, antes de sonreírle.

-Ningún problema –dijo, su voz un susurro.

Ella sonrió, radiante.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias! –dijo rodeándole con los brazos en un fuerte abrazo cuando la música terminó-. Significa tanto para mí... es ya una cosa menos de la que tengo que preocuparme...

-Ningún problema, de verdad –dijo precipitado, antes de sonreírle y empezar a dirigirse hacia el ponche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Has visto a Ron? –preguntó Harry.

-No, desde que llegó no –respondió Ginny.

-¿Estáis buscando a Ron? –dijo Remus, que caminaba hacia ellos acompañado de Tonks.

-Sí¿le has visto?

-Estaba con Fred y George hace unos minutos...

-Me pregunto si estará con Hermione ahora... –pensó Ginny.

-No –la corrigió Harry-, estaba bailando con Sirius cuando la dejé.

La mandíbula de Remus se desencajó.

-¿Hermione estaba bailando con Sirius?

-Sí, ella iba a pedirle que le acompañara al altar y...

Remus tuvo la sensación de que alguien le echara encima un balde de agua fría. Notó como Tonks apretaba aún más su mano, y supo que se sentía igual. Sirius le diría que sí, por supuesto. No podría decirle que no a Hermione, daba igual de qué se tratase el favor; pero Remus sabía que este en concreto le rompería el corazón.

-Voy a encontrarla antes de que se lo pida, quería acompañarla yo –dijo Remus, abandonándoles apresurado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius se sentó en un banco, escuchando la música que sonaba desde dentro, mientras miraba al cielo.

-¿Te lo a preguntado ya? –dijo Remus, sentándose a su lado.

-Sí –gruñó, sin mirar a su amigo.

-Y tú le has dicho que sí, claro.

-Sí –volvió a gruñir.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-Porque me lo ha pedido. Le daría la luna si me la pidiera. Si es esto lo que ella quiere de mí, lo haré. La necesito, Remus, y la única forma que puedo tenerla es como amiga –explicó con voz profunda.

-¿Por qué no le dices que quiero hacerlo yo? Así no tendrías que hacerlo... –ofreció Remus.

-No, ella me quería a mí y voy a ser yo quien lo haga –dijo levantándose-. Me voy a casa. Despídeme de Harry.

Y así se alejó del jardín, desapareciendo con un 'crack'.

-¿Se lo había pedido ya? –preguntó Tonks apareciendo del mismo modo en que Sirius había dejado el jardín.

-Sí –respondió, con la preocupación clara en su voz.

-¿Y por qué demonios ha accedido?

-Porque la ama –dijo Remus simplemente, tomando la mano de su novia para regresar a la fiesta.

* * *

**BUENO, el sistema de respuesta de Reviews ha cambiado. Ahora os puedo responder mediante una especie de e-mail que envía fanfiction! XDDD, a las que me pusierais el review firmado pronto os llegará mi respuesta, y a las demás, aquí os dejo la contestación.**

**Terci SSchloe:** Jajajajja… muchas gracias por tu review, Linda! Sí, lo sé, sirius lo está pasando muy mal... pero no te preocupes, ya verás como todo se arregla!

**Nury:** cof cof cof... piensas actualizar algun dia, nena? XDDDDD yo por comentar jajajjaja... enga, muchas gracias por el review y tal y cual.

BESITOS A TODAS!


	4. Si el amor lo fuera todo

_**Nunca mía**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. De hecho, nada lo hace, ya que ni siquiera esta historia es mía xD

**Chapter 4- Si el amor lo fuera todo.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I believe in doing what I can  
In crying when I must  
In laughing when I choose  
Hey ho, if love were all  
I should be lonely. _

_I believe the more you love a man,  
The more you give your trust,  
The more you're bound to lose.  
Although when shadows fall  
I think if only  
Somebody splendid really needed me  
Someone affectionate and dear  
Cares would be ended if I knew that he  
Wanted to have me near._

If Love Were All - Sarah Brightman

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Vas a volver a la tienda? – preguntó Harry a uno de los gemelos, pero sin estar muy seguro de con cual de los dos hablaba.

-Pues sí. ¿por qué? – le respondió Fred o George.

-No encuentro a Ron por ninguna parte. Creo que fue a la tienda cuando se acabó la fiesta.¿Puedes mirar si está allí? – Harry se estaba empezando a enfadar con su mejor amigo.

-Claro, Harry. La última vez que vi a Ron estaba bailando con...- el gemelo paró en seco

Harry arrastró los pies, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Simplemente mira si está en la tienda, y si lo encuentras mandalo para casa. Y dile que su prometida lo estuvo buscando – añadió finalmente, con voz rígida.

Fred o George se fue rápido, buscando a su gemelo perdido. Harry dio un profundo suspiro, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. ¿Qué diablos creía Ron que estaba haciendo?

-Harry, ¿has visto a Ron? – preguntó Tonks, acercándose a él

-No, acabo de enviar a los gemelos a la tienda para que lo busquen. ¿Por qué? - le inquirió Harry malhumorado.

-Hermione anda buscándolo. Quiere desearle buenas noches antes de irse a dormir – le explicó la aurora.

-Ya veo... dile que tiene que volver pronto – dijo y miró a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está Remus?

-Ha ido a ver a Sirius, pero tiene que volver pronto y así podremos ir – respondió Tonks sonriendo al joven -. A quien sí vi es a Ginny bailando sola en la esquina...

Harry sonrió.

-Gracias.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No me vas a dejar en paz, ¿no? – preguntó Sirius a su mejor amigo apretando su mano contra la mesa de la cocina.

-Está claro que no – contestó Remus, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué no? – preguntó Sirius, quejumbroso.

-Por que estás lloriqueando - dijo Remus, apoyándose en la mesa -. Has abandonado la fiesta hace veinte minutos y ya estás tomando whisky y haciendo un desastre. Mira toda la basura que has dejado en la mesa. ¿Y qué demonios es esa estúpida bola de navidad que no paras de mirar?

-Vete –gruñó.

-Déjame llevarla al altar, Sirius, por favor –le pidió a su amigo.

-Vete –repitió Sirius.

-¿Es que no viste a Ron en la fiesta?. ¿Todo el rato con la asistenta de Fred, la bruja rubita? –preguntó, viendo enseguida como los ojos de su amigo se oscurecían-. ¿No piensas que si Ron la amase, no estaría flirteando con otra mujer?. ¿No crees que Hermione se merece algo mejor que eso?

-Entonces cásate tú con ella.

-No, simplemente intento que lo entiendas.. Ron no la ama. Ella no ama a Ron. Tienes que decirle la verdad. ¿Cómo sabes que ella no sentiría nada hacia ti, eh? –dijo Remus con voz suave.

-Vete –y allí vino la desagradable respuesta.

-Bien, si no quieres decírselo, no lo hagas. Tienes miedo, eso está claro. Pero no deberías llevarla al altar, al menos. ¿Para qué causarte más dolor?

-Te lo digo en serio, Remus, si valoras un mínimo nuestra amistad, me dejarás en paz y te irás de una vez de aquí! –dijo, con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos.

Remus percibió un claro tono de reproche en su voz.

-Bien. Me voy, pero esta conversación no ha terminado.

Sirius levantó la mirada cuando su amigo se fue de la casa. Remus estaba en lo cierto. Sirius estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de decirle la verdad. Él era viejo; ella, en cambio, joven y llena de vida. Él era un ex-convicto, y ella una bruja inteligente. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle?

Remus no lo entendía. Sirius tendría que sufrir el dolor de verla reírse en su cara si algún día se enteraba de lo que sentía por ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿RON? –gritó Fred, entrando en la trastienda.

-¿Qu…? –una extraña respuesta sonó, conforme Fred encendió la luz.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? –gritó de nuevo, viendo a su hermano pequeño tratando de cubrir tanto a sí mismo como a Brenda con una sábana.

-Espera… Fred… -balbuceó Ron.

Brenda simplemente hizo un movimiento de varita para hacer aparecer sus ropas, se cubrió con un abrigo y se levantó.

-Te veo luego –dijo, desapareciendo tranquilamente de la habitación.

Fred volvió a mirar a su hermano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Ron? Estás prometido. ¿No te acuerdas? Harry me mandó aquí para ver dónde estabas porque tu novia quería verte.

-¡Por favor, Fred, no digas nada! –rogó el pelirrojo, vistiéndose.

Fred hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella vino a mí y...

-Eso no. Me refiero a por qué vas a casarte con Hermione –preguntó-. Está claro que no la amas, y está claro también que no has dejado de jugar todavía.

Ron se puso sus pantalones y se sentó en el suelo frente a su hermano.

-Porque tengo que hacerlo.

-Nadie dijo que tuvieras que casarte con Hermione.

-Nadie tenía que hacerlo. Estaba claro por el comportamiento de todos. Eramos... un cuarteto, ya sabes. Ginny, Hermione, Harry y yo. Cuando Harry y Ginny anunciaron su compromiso, todos empezaron a preguntarnos a Hermione y a mí cuándo íbamos a casarnos. Era algo... esperado para nosotros –explicó-. Incluso mamá no me dejaba en paz con eso. Se pasaba el día diciéndome que no podía esperar a que Hermione fuera su nuera.

Fred asintió.

-Sé que mamá puede ser algo pesada.

-Estaba esperado para nosotros, así que se lo propuse. Yo la quiero, Fred, siempre lo he hecho. Es sólo que pienso en ella como mi mejor amiga, no como amante. Estoy aterrorizado ante nuestra noche de bodas, porque no creo que pueda acostarme con ella. Simplemente no parece correcto. Sería como... dormir con Harry... o con Neville.

-Qué asco. ¿Nevillle?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero... –gruñó Ron.

-¿Por qué no le dices todo esto y la libras del compromiso? Hermione es una chica maravillosa, se merece a alguien que la ame –dijo Fred.

-Porque me ama. No puedo herirla así. Ella cree que la amo como a una mujer. No puedo romperle el corazón, anulando el compromiso.

-Creo que la heriría menos que convivir con un marido que la engañe –puntualizó.

-Mira, Fred, sólo manten esto en secreto. Prometo que una vez me case con ella, no tocaré a otra mujer. Sólo necesito esto ahora, antes de que no pueda tener a nadie más –suplicó al gemelo.

-Eres más parecido a mí y a George de lo que tú crees –bromeó Fred-. Está bien, no diré nada, pero espero que realmente hagas lo que has prometido. Una vez que te cases, no puedes andar jugando. No quiero que Hermione sufra.

-Gracias, tío –dijo Ron, levantándose.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A casa –respondió, dejando la habitación.

Fred oyó el 'crack' cuando su hermano se fue. Negó con la cabeza, más le valía a Ron tener cuidado. Fred tenía el presentimiento de que si Harry, Sirius y Remus se enteraban de lo de Brenda, nadie sería capaz de encontrar todas las piezas de su cuerpo.

**FIN DEL CHAPI 4. **

Bueno, bueno, bueno... ya queda menos para que empiece la acción. A mi parecer, la parte chuli empieza a partir del capítulo seis jijijij. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. En este capítulo he contado con la ayuda de mi Judith, que ha ejercido de traductora en la primera parte, y las ha pasado canutas (creo que he conseguido hartarla del inglés) así que se merece un aplauso y muchos caramelitos de limón. MUCHAS GRACIAS, JUD!

Sed buenos con los reviews... cuantos más mandéis, antes traduciré el próximo capítulo!

Besos

Dream-kat


	5. Hipnotizando la luna

_**Nunca mía**_

_**Disclaimer:** _Nada es mío, nada me pertenece.

Sé que es pronto, pero dada la... poca extensión de los capítulos, he decidido colgarlos pronto xD. Besitos

Chapter 5 – Hipnotizando la luna

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You better run for cover _

_You better hide your heart_

_'Cause once you start to love her_

_You know you'll never stop_

_She shines like a diamond_

_When she walks into a room_

_She can charm the stars_

_Hypnotize the moon._

Hypnotize The Moon - Clay Walker

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Estás respirando? –preguntó Ginny a su mejor amiga.

Hermione trató de sonreír:

-Sí, es sólo que estoy... nerviosa.

-Por su puesto que lo estás, es el día de tu boda –dijo, rodeándola con su brazo.

-Estás preciosa –dijo Hermione, sonriendo, echando un vistazo al vestido morado claro que Ginny llevaba.

-Vamos a ponerte el vestido, venga –dijo Ginny, tomando la mano de Hermione y empujándola al vestidor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que prometiste? –preguntó Fred, arreglándole el nudo de su corbata.

Ron suspiró.

-Sí, le dije a Brenda que no podíamos vernos nunca más. Lo prometí, voy a tratar bien a Hermione.

-Eso espero, Ron. Si no lo haces, perderás algo más que a ella. Perderás a Harry y a la mayoría de tu familia.

Ron envió a su hermano una mala mirada.

-Te lo juro, ahora déjalo.

-¿Está todo bien aquí? –preguntó Harry, asomando la cabeza en el pequeño cuarto.

-Sí –dijo Ron-. ¿Estáis preparados?

-Casi. Remus está ayudando a Sirius a atarse el nudo de la corbata, y estarán listos ya.

-Entonces, vamos –dijo Ron, suspirando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Por última vez, finge estar… enfermo o algo. Yo lo hare por ti –rogó Remus.

Sirius se giró para encararle.

-Déjalo, Remus. Yo voy a hacer esto.

-No es una buena idea...

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? –preguntó Sirius-. Tengo que llevarla al altar. Tengo que superarlo de una vez, y esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo, dejándola en manos de otro hombre.

Remus miró a su amigo.

-Un hombre que no la ama.

-Ya es hora, chicos –les llamó Harry.

-Vamos –dijo Sirius, saliendo de allí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bueno, te sabes el plan. ¿Verdad? –le preguntó Ginny a Hermione por décima vez.

Hermione sonrió.

-Sí, Ron y Harry estarán esperándome en el altar. Tú caminarás primera, y cuando llegues allí, Sirius y yo iremos.

-Bien. Espero no tropezarme –dijo Ginny, mordiéndose el labio.

-No te tropezarás –respondió, riéndose.

-¿Preparadas, chicas? –dijo Tonks, llegando hacia ellas.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarnos con los problemillas de última hora...

-Ningún problema –besó la bejilla de Hermione-. Voy a sentarme con Remus.

Hermione miró a Ginny mientras Tonks se alejaba.

-Ya es la hora.

Ginny miró a la sala.

-Tonks se ha sentado con Remus. Harry y Ron ya están en el altar –se giró hacia su amiga-. ¿Pero dónde está Sirius?

-Justo aquí –respondió una voz grave.

Las chicas se dieron la vuelta conforme Sirius llegaba hacia ellas.

Hermione sintió como su corazón se paraba. Su cabello lacio estaba peinado hacia atrás al estilo clásico, y llevaba un esmoquin negro que le hacía realmente elegante. Jamás había visto así a Sirius antes, y decir que estaba impresionada era poco.

Sirius se esforzó por respirar. La imagen de Hermione en su vestido blanco se quedaría en su mente para siempre. El vestido carecía de tirantes, y estaba diseñado como un vestido de noche. Había lazos y perlas adornándolo, que reflejaban la luz en suaves destellos.

Su pelo estaba recogido en un elegante moño, con flores enlazadas entre sus cabellos. En vez de un velo, llevaba una simple pero preciosa diadema.

Sirius avanzó hacia ella y tomó su brazo. Ella alzó su cabeza y sonrió.

-Estás increíble –susurró él con voz ronca.

-Gracias –respondió suavemente.

-¿Estáis listos? –preguntó Ginny, taconeando con impaciencia.

-Sí –susurró Hermione. Sentía el miedo y las náuseas empezando a formarse, e incluso consideró echarse a correr por un instante. Por primera vez, Hermione se preguntó si hacía lo correcto casándose con Ron.

Conforme Ginny empezó a caminar por el pasillo enmoquetado, Hermione buscó con la mirada la puerta más próxima. Podía verse a sí misma saliendo de allí, liberándose de esa sensación que la oprimía, pero entonces la imagen del rostro desencajado y roto de Ron irrumpía su visión. Pasase lo que pasase, no podía hacerle daño.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Sirius, notando su alteración.

-¿Qué? Ah... sí... –musitó.

-Es nuestro turno –dijo, cuando la música empezó a sonar-. ¿Preparada?

Sirius sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando tomó su brazo y pisó la alfombra. Todo el mundo se levantó cuando entraron, y Ron se giró, en medio de la habitación. Sirius se preguntó por un instante cómo sería estar en su lugar, con esa mujer angelical caminando hacia él.

Cuando alcanzaron a Ron, Sirius pudo sentir la mano de Hermione apretando su brazo con más fuerza. Confundido, bajó la mirada, y vio la luz del miedo en sus ojos. ¿Podría ser que Remus estuviera en lo cierto, después de todo?

Cornelius Fudge, el formal Ministro de Magia, llevaba a cabo la ceremonia. Hermione no quería que él lo hiciera, pero Arthur insistió repetidamente en que era la mejor opción.

Fudge esperó hasta que todos hubieron vuelto a sus sitios antes de comenzar la ceremonia.

-Ronald y Hermione, os presentáis hoy aquí para ser unidos en matrimonio, para dar un acto de fé. Esta fé puede crecer y desenvolverse hasta el fin, pero únicamente si los dos os entregáis a ello. Un amor duradero y creciente no es garantizado por ningún ritual.

Sirius sintió la mano en su brazo aumentando la presión.

-¿Quién presenta a Hermione Granger para ser unida en matrimonio a Ronald Weasley? –preguntó Fudge.

Sentado junto a Tonks, Remus se irguió en el asiento, su rostro tratando de esconder la pena que sentía por su mejor amigo. Tonks apretó su mano con fuerza, tratando de alentarle.

-Su familia, sus amigos, y yo –respondió Sirius, como había aprendido, con voz suave. Las palabras se clavaron en su pecho conforme las decía. Se agachó y besó su mejilla, acariciando suavemente su mano mientras Ron llegaba a ellos. Sirius dio un apretón de manos a Ron, asintiendo con la cabeza con una forzada sonrisa.

Ron atrajo a Hermione hacia Fudge, mientras Sirius buscaba su sitio junto a Remus. Se sentó y dejó salir el aire que había estado guardando. Sus ojos encendidos, y su brazo cosquilleándole donde ella le había estado apretando nerviosa. Sin decirle nada, Remus posó su mano en el brazo de Sirius.

Fudge empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Si vuestro matrimonio se basa en la devoción que sentís el uno por el otro, no sólo ahora, sino por todos los días que vengan, entonces encontraréis las esperanzas y sueños que tenéis hoy aquí. Tened claro que nuestro amor jamás se borrará con la monotonía y la costumbre en la vida ordinaria. Vuestros defectos se verán hasta que encontréis el confort, y la admiración por vosotros mismos puede surgir en la misma rutina diaria.

Hermione sintió su corazón encogerse, nada de aquello era cierto. Nada de eso estaba bien. Debería haber salido corriendo cuando había tenido oportunidad.

-Ronald Weasley, por favor diga sus votos.

Ron asintió, sonriendo a Hermione.

-Yo, Ronald Weasley, te tomo a ti, Hermione Granger, como mi amiga y mi amante, junto a mí y lejos de mí, en las risas y en las lágrimas, en el conflicto y la tranquilidad, jurando que no habrá otra excepto tú, amando lo que sé de ti, sabiendo que aún no lo conozco todo, en todos los caminos que la vida nos ofrezca.

Ron cogió el pequeño anillo que guardaba Harry, y lo deslizó en su dedo tembloroso.

-Hermione, te doy este anillo como símbolo de mi voto, y con todo lo que soy, y lo que tengo, te bendigo, en el nombre de Merlín.

Hermione tuvo que controlar sus lágrimas cuando vio la mirada de alegría en el rostro de Ron.

-Tu turno, Hermione –dijo Fudge, sonriéndole.

Hermione carraspeó para encontrar su voz, que sonó suave y débil.

-Yo, Hermione Granger, te tomo a ti, Ronald Weasley; como mi amigo y mi amante, junto a mí y lejos de mí, en las risas y en las lágrimas, en el conflicto y la tranquilidad, jurando que no habrá otro excepto tú, amando lo que sé de ti, sabiendo que aún no lo conozco todo, en todos los caminos que la vida nos ofrezca.

Ginny le tendió el anillo, sonriendo cuando lo hacía. Hermione tomó la mano de Ron, y le puso el anillo en su dedo.

-Ronald, te doy este anillo como símbolo de mi voto, y con todo lo que soy, y lo que tengo, te bendigo, en el nombre de Merlín.

Las lágrimas estaban ahora cayendo libremente por sus mejillas, y Hermione no se preocupó por ocultarlas. Todo el mundo pensaría que eran lágrimas de alegría, que para nada le hacían daño realmente.

Fudge sonrió.

-Con este acuerdo basado en amor y confianza, que hemos oído, yo declaro a Ronald y Hermione marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Hermione forzó una pequeña sonrisa conforme Ron agachaba la cabeza y la besaba suavemente. Fue rápido y suave. Ella se preguntó qué diría la gente si supieran que esa era la segunda o tercera vez que Ron y ella se habían besado.

Rápidamente miró a Tonks y a Remus. Ninguno de los dos estaban sonriendo, y tampoco lo estaba Sirius, que parecía enfermo, su rostro pálido y sus ojos rojos. Deseó que no le ocurriera nada malo, y al instante, Fudge volvió a hablar.

-Señoras y señores, yo os presento al Sr. y a la Sra. Weasley –todo el mundo se levantó y aplaudió gentilmente cuando Ron y Hermione comenzaron a volver sobre sus pasos, con manos entrelazadas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? –preguntó Remus, deteniéndole en una esquina en la recepción.

-Estoy bien –respondió Sirius.

-Te ha costado mucho hacer lo que has hecho hoy.

Sirius asintió.

-Creo que tenías razón en algo...

-¿En qué? –preguntó Remus.

-No creo que ella le ame. Parecía aterrorizada cuando la ceremonia empezó, y cuando Fudge hablaba apretaba mi brazo con fuerza.

-Deberías habérselo dicho.

-No ama a Ron, pero eso no significa que pudiera amarme a mí –dijo Sirius, con voz baja.

-¿Funcionó?

-¿Qué si funcionó qué? –respondió Sirius, viendo a Hermione bailando con Harry.

-¿Llevarla al altar te ha ayudado a superar lo que sientes por ella?

Sirius suspiró.

-No, no ha funcionado. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta chica siempre tendrá mi corazón en la palma de su mano.

-Oh, no –dijo Remus, su voz repentinamente fría.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius, alzando una ceja.

-Mira quien acaba de entrar.

Sirius se giró para encontrarse con que una bruja rubia que le resultaba bastante familiar entraba en la sala.

-¿La ha invitado? –gruñó.

Remus agitó su cabeza.

-No me puedo creer que este hombre tuviera la poca sensatez de invitarla al banquete.

-Hermione no puede verla, le romperá el corazón –dijo Tonks, integrándose en la conversación-. Y yo voy a romper los dedos de Ron después de la fiesta.

-Sirius, le prometiste a Hermione un baile, ve y hazlo ahora, mantenla alejada de esta zona de la pista. Tonks y yo nos desharemos de Brenda –decidió Remus, cogiendo la mano de Tonks y dirigiéndose hacia la bruja rubia.

Sirius se hizo paso entre la gente, alcanzando a Harry y Hermione justo cuando la canción terminó.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó, tendiéndole la mano a Hermione.

Ella sonrió.

-Claro.

Sirius la atrajo hacia él mientras se movían por la pista de baile, siguiendo el ritmo de la lenta canción.

-Gracias de nuevo por lo de hoy... –dijo ella.

-De nada –respondió Sirius, cerrando sus ojos mientras bailaban.

-¿Te encuentras bien hoy? –preguntó-. Estás como... si te pasara algo, no sé.

Sirius abrió sus ojos.

-Estoy bien –dijo, sonriéndola-. Estás realmente preciosa hoy. Eres una novia radiante.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada por un momento.

-Gracias.

Sirius miró sobre su hombro y vio como Tonks sacaba de la fiesta a Brenda. La canción estaba terminando. Se agachó y besó la mejilla de Hermione.

-Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo –dijo, sonriendo.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responderle, Sirius se fue de entre sus brazos, y se alejó de ella perdiéndose en la pista de baile.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5. **

**Sí, lo sé, este capítulo es muy triste ToT... y sé que la mayoría no os esperabais que esto sucediera, pero así son las cosas y así se las hemos contado xDDDD Bueno, antes que nada, os quería pedir, por favor, que fueseis algo más generosos con los Reviews. **

**Sé que a veces da pereza dejar un review porque piensas 'bah, por uno más...' Pero realmente se agradecen, y la verdad es que no recibí muchos en el anterior capítulo. **

**Me gustaría, de veras, que todos los que sigáis esta historia dejarais un review, aunque fuera chiquitito, no pido que os extendáis, con un simple 'Yo leo la historia, me gusta, sigue', ya me haréis feliz. Es solo un favorcito que os pido...**

**Muchos besos,**

**Dream-kat**


	6. Arco roto

_**Nunca mía**_

**_Disclaimer:_ **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece.

**Chapter 6- Arco roto**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_Can we make it so that's part of the deal?_

_I gotta hold you in these arms of steel._

_Lay your heart on the line this time._

_I wanna breathe when you breathe._

_When you whisper like that hot summer breeze._

_Count the beads of sweat that cover me._

_Didn't you show me a sign this time_

Broken Arrow - Rod Stewart

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Os librasteis de ella? –susurró Sirius a Remus, saliendo fuera. Las estrellas de la noche brillaban parpadeantes.

-Lo hizo Tonks. Brenda insistió en que Ron la había invitado, pero Tonks la amenazó con lanzarle un hechizo, así que se fue.

-No encuentro a Ron por ninguna parte. ¿Le habéis visto? –preguntó Hermione, alcanzando a los merodeadores.

-No...no... em... no Ron –tartamudeó Remus. Ese imbecil no se había ido de la fiesta a escondidas. ¿Verdad?

Hermione alzó una ceja. –¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó.

-Nada –dijo Tonks alcanzándoles-. ¿Por qué?

-Yo no encuentro a Ron, Sirius parece enfadado y Remus está tartamudeando –explicó la chica.

Tonks se volvió hacia Remus. –Cariño, no sabía que tartamudearas.

-Lo digo en serio –dijo Hermione, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas-. Quiero saber dónde está Ron y qué demonios está pasando.

-No pasa nada, Hermione –dijo Remus-. Ron está por aquí, en alguna parte. Si parecemos culpables por algo es sólo porque Sirius y yo hemos estado discutiendo, y no queríamos arruinaros la fiesta.

-¡Hermione! –la llamó Molly desde detrás.

Hermione miró por encima de su hombro a su suegra, antes de volver a girarse hacia Remus.

-Estás mintiendo –dijo-, pero eso no importa. ¿No? –masculló, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de allí.

Remus miró a Sirius. –Tú no crees que Ron esté viendo a esa chica. ¿Verdad?

-Espero por su bien que no lo esté –gruñó Sirius-. Me voy a casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No puedo volver a verte... –murmuró Ron, besando su nariz.

-¿Por qué? –gimió Brenda.

-Estoy casado ahora. Esto no está bien –se explicó-. Le prometí a mi hermano que no volvería a verte.

-Pero tú no la amas, Ron –dijo ella, enredando sus dedos en el pelo pelirrojo-. Tú mismo me dijiste que no es más que una amiga.

-Cometí el error de proponerle matrimonio, Brenda. Me casé con ella y tengo que tratarla bien. Ella me importa –dijo, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento que le producían sus labios en su cuello.

-Me echaron de tu fiesta... –se quejó ella.

-Lo siento. Te invité como empleada de Fred; no sabía que harían eso. ¿Quién te echó?

-Una bruja loca de pelo rosa...

-¿Tonks? –Ron sonrió-, es inofensiva.

-Lo que tú digas... –dijo despectivamente-. Mira, yo sé que me deseas. No vas a dejar de verme sólo porque estés casado con una amiga de tu colegio. Tú mismo dijiste que no podrías acostarte con ella. ¿Con quién vas a acostarte entonces?

-Tengo que acostarme con ella, es mi... –los labios de Brenda lo callaron, dándole a probar su propio sudor en su boca.

-Vuelve a tu fiesta, cuando te vayas de tu suite de bodas, ven a verme –susurró-. Te daré una noche de bodas que merezca la pena recordar...

Antes de que Ron pudiera protestar, Brenda desapareció entre los bosques. Agitó su cabeza. Ella era el diablo en persona, eso no lo podía negar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Es hora de lanzar el ramo y después el novio y la novia se van! –anunció Molly, llamando la atención de todas las mujeres-. ¿Estáis todas listas?

Hermione sonrió a Ron, que justo entonces aparecía, antes de levantarse de la silla. Miró detrás suya mientras las chicas se juntaban más entre sí y reían, y lanzó su ramo de rosas al aire.

Había una montaña de mujeres en el suelo, cuando entonces una mano se alzó, agarrando las flores. -¡Lo he cogido! –gritó Lavender, mirando a Neville, cuyo rostro enseguida se encendió en un intenso color rojo.

-Muy bien, vosotros dos... ¡es hora de irse! –dijo Molly, guiñándole el ojo a su hijo y nuera.

Hermione sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Ella no había querido siquiera pensar en la noche de bodas. Iba a tener sexo con Ron.

-El coche está aparcado en frente, es del ministerio, ya sabéis. El primero de allí –dijo Arthur, señalándolo.

-¡Bueno, pasáoslo bien esta noche, chicos! –dijo Molly con una risita.

Tras besos, abrazos y muchos buenos deseos, Hermione entró en el asiento trasero del vehículo junto a Ron. Le sonrió débilmente. Él suavemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ninguna palabra fue dicha entre ellos durante el camino a su retiro de luna de miel, en el que iban a quedarse por dos días.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione enredó sus dedos entre las sábanas. Estaba esperando a que Ron saliera del baño. Después de una cena rápida, durante la cual ninguno de ellos habían hablado demasiado, ella se había apresurado a llegar a la habitación, y se había bañado. Ahora llevaba puesto un espantoso camisón que Ginny le había comprado para esa noche, y estaba tumbada en la cama, esperando a su marido.

El camisón estaba hecho de hilo negro, y apenas cubría nada. Hermione tenía agarradas las sábanas hasta lo más alto de su cuello, sintiéndose incómoda.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, y Ron salió de allí, llevando unos pantalones cortos de seda, rojos. Y nada más. Hermione hizo una mueca, porque ni aquello le provocaba nada.

Ron era atractivo, a su manera. Su cabello era rojo, y también lo era el vello que cubría su pecho y brazos. Era alto, pero muy delgado. Hermione prefería los músculos. Ron era larguirucho.

Ron se tumbó sobre la colcha junto a ella, revolviéndose incómodo entre sus pantalones.

-Bien... ¿estás preparada? –preguntó, con voz nerviosa.

Hermione no pudo fingir una sonrisa. –Sí-, murmuró.

Ron se inclinó sobre ella, depositando un beso en su mejilla. Dejó que sus labios trazaran una línea hasta su oreja, donde la besó con suavidad. Alzando su mano, tomó su brazo por entre las sábanas que ella había subido tanto.

Hermione cerró sus ojos, escondiendo lágrimas que no debía derramar. Su respiración se paró cuando sintió los labios de Ron rozando los suyos suavemente, antes de besarla.

Él delineó sus labios con su lengua, y Hermione entreabrió su boca, lo cual fue un gran error. Sintió como si se atragantara cuando la lengua de Ron encontró la suya.

De repente él se incorporó, quedándose sentado. Levó una mano a su pelo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Hermione.

-No, no es nada. Es solo que... eh... había olvidado que le prometí a Fred que iría a la tienda esta noche. Había un problema de contabilidad al que prometí que echaría un vistazo –dijo Ron. Quería irse a lavarse la boca. No le pareció correcto besarla.

-¿En nuestra noche de bodas? –susurró Hermione, las lágrimas por fin escapando de sus ojos.

-Lo siento. No tardaré –dijo Ron, metiéndose en el baño.

Hermione esperó diez minutos, pero Ron no salió. Se dio cuenta de que debía haberse ido desde el baño. Sentándose despacio, dejó que la sábana cayera, y se miró a sí misma, vestida con ese ridículo camisón. ¿Había algo malo en ella?

Empezó a llorar, entonces. Las lágrimas surcando líneas por su rostro. Estiró su brazo y alcanzó la botella de vino que había estado conservando en hielo. Usando toda su fuerza, quitó el corcho y tomó un largo sorbo de la botella.

El líquido la quemó en su recorrido, llenando su boca de un suave sabor. Levantándose, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no quería estar sola. No podía ir con Ginny, porque era la hermana de Ron, así que se decidió por su otra mejor amiga.

Poniéndose unos pantalones y un jersey, cogió su botella de vino y desapareció con un 'crack'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desde que Remus había ido por Sirius hacía una hora, Tonks había estado sentada frente al fuego, bebiéndose una taza de café y leyendo. Dio un respingo al oír un ruido en la cocina.

-Remus..¿eres tú? –preguntó, levantándose de un salto.

Oyó sollozos en respuesta, y corrió hacia la cocina, solo para encontrar a Hermione de rodillas en el suelo, una botella de vino en una mano, y pañuelos en la otra.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó alarmada, arrodillándose junto a su mejor amiga-. ¿Estás bien?

-No... –sollozó de nuevo Hermione-. Él se fue... noche de bodas... se... fue...

-¿Ron se fue? –exclamó Tonks-. ¡Es vuestra noche de bodas!

-Soy muy conscien... consciente... de eso... –dijo, bebiendo a grandes tragos de la botella.

Tonks se dio cuenta de que esta estaba casi vacía. Levantó a Hermione.

-Venga, vamos a sentarnos junto al fuego –dijo, ayudando a la chica a llegar al salón-. Remus no está aquí, así que estamos sólo chicas. Dime qué está pasando...

-Él estaba intentando besarme y entonces se fue –dijo Hermione. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y sabía perfectamente que era por el vino-. Sentí como si me pusiera enferma cuando me besó –admitió, en su estado más ebrio.

Tonks alzó una ceja. A pesar de que ya sabían que esta no era una boda que ni Hermione ni Ron habían deseado, aquella era la primera vez que Hermione lo admitía.

-No sé por qué... yo... lloré cuando se tumbó sobre mí... no quería que él me tocara... ¿Sabes que sólo nos habíamos besado tres veces? Una en el colegio, antes de que supiéramos que queríamos estar el uno con el otro. Luego otra vez cuando me propuso matrimonio, y luego en la boda –admitió.

-¿Y dónde fue Ron? –preguntó Tonks, temiendo la respuesta.

-Dijo que le había prometido a Fred que echaría un vistazo a un fallo de contabilidad, y se fue a la tienda.

'Se fue para ver a Brenda' –pensó Tonks. Deseó que Remus estuviera allí, sería el final de Ron y Brenda si Remus se enterase. Ron podía dar las gracias de seguir vivo.

-Quiero salir fuera. ¿Podemos mirar a las estrellas? –pidió Hermione, a duras penas vocalizando.

-Claro –dijo Tonks, ayudando a Hermione a levantarse, y llevándola fuera. Se sentaron juntas en la hierba, mirando al cielo.

-Sirius está brillando... –musitó Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Su estrella –respondió, señalándola-. ¿La ves?

-Oh. La veo. Es muy bonita –dijo Tonks, estudiando a la chica.

-Me... encanta mirar a Sirius –musitó Hermione. De repente su cara se volvió terriblemente roja-. A la estrella, me refiero.

-Lo sé –dijo Tonks, aunque para nada pensaba que Hermione estuviera hablando de la estrella.

-¿Sabes? Mirar a esa estrella siempre me trae paz, no me siento sola –dijo Hermione, alzando su mano a su boca-. ¿Dónde está mi botella?

-Ya te la has bebido toda.

-Oh –respondió Hermione-. Estoy borracha.

-Sí, lo estás.

Hermione se dejó caer de espaldas. –Me gusta estar borracha –se rió.

Tonks no dijo nada. Sólo se inclinó, llevando sus rodillas a su pecho, y miró a Hermione.

Las risas en seguida se transformaron en lágrimas. Sin decir una palabra, Hermione avanzó hacia su amiga y se envolvió a sí misma en el regazo de Tonks, llorando.

Después de un rato, Hermione alzó la cabeza. Sonrió conforme se secaba los ojos.

-¿Menuda noche de bodas, eh? Mi marido está en el trabajo y yo estoy borracha y llorando en tu hombro.

-Está bien... –dijo Tonks con suavidad-. Puedes utilizar mi hombro siempre que quieras.

-Debería volver a casa pronto –dijo, incorporándose.

-Puedes quedarte aquí. No deberías estar sola en la suite.

-No estaré sola –respondió, aún mirando al cielo. Alzó una mano otra vez-. Sirius estará conmigo-. Murmuró, antes de desaparecer con un suave sonido.

Tonks suspiró, agitando su cabeza mientras miraba a la estrella del perro. Parecía que a Hermione le importaba más Sirius de lo que todos pensaban.

-¿Mirando las estrellas? –preguntó Remus, llegando hacia ella.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto? No te he oído... –dijo Tonks, acercándose hacia él, y dejándose envolver en su abrazo.

-Justo ahora. Intentaba ir en silencio por si estabas dormida –respondió, besando su oreja.

-Adivina quien acaba de irse...

Remus la miró. -¿Había alguien aquí a estas horas, quien?

-Hermione –respondió-. Ron tenía que ir a trabajar esta noche.

La ira que dejaba verse en el rostro del licántropo era fuerte y oscura.

-Dime que estás bromeando.

-No. Estaba borracha, y confesó que no quería que Ron la besara. Por lo visto solo se han besado unas pocas veces. La noche de bodas fue un fraude, ninguno de los dos querían acostarse juntos, y Ron se fue, diciendo que había prometido que iría a trabajar.

-¿Le dijiste a Hermione donde estaba realmente? –preguntó Remus.

-No, no podía hacerle eso a ella. Le habría roto el corazón.

-Ya lo tiene roto, maldita sea. Ron se fue el día de su noche de bodas para acostarse con otra –gruñó.

-Sí, pero Hermione no sabe que se fue por eso.

-Eso no importa. Lo que sí sabe es que Ron se fue en medio de su noche de bodas –dijo Remus-. Yo no paré de decirle a Sirius que ellos dos no se aman, no dejé de rogarle que hablara con ella. Está convencido de que nunca sentiría algo por él.

-Esa es otra historia. Hermione no paraba de hablar de la estrella de Sirius. Parecía hechizada por ella... estoy empezando a preguntarme si realmente no siente nada por Sirius.

-No importa si él no se abre a ella. Además, tenemos que preocuparnos por Ron, primero. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé... –dijo Tonks, su voz quebrándose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se dejó caer en la enorme cama, con sus lágrimas apareciendo de nuevo. El vino le había dado un horrible dolor de cabeza, y ya podía notar a su estómago revolviéndose. Rezó para dormirse, pero ni aún así lo consiguió.

Rodando por entre las sábanas, miró fijamente por la ventana, viendo a las estrellas brillar. Quizás Tonks se hubiera hecho la tonta, pero Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que sabía dónde había ido Ron en realidad, y con quién había estado. Debería haber salido corriendo de la boda. Aquello jamás debía haber ocurrido. Ahora estaba atrapada, atrapada en una relación sin amor con su mejor amigo.

Alzando una mano con cuidado y secándose las lágrimas, suspiró, y miró a la estrella más brillante del cielo, que parecía centellear solo para ella.

-Sirius... –susurró, mientras el sueño la vencía por fin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO! Bueno, estoy super contenta. Me acuerdo que no recibí muchos reviews para el anterior capítulo, os pedí más y ahora he recibido 21! Gracias, de verdad, me habéis dado el mejor regalo de navidad! Bueno, espero muchos reviews xDDD y así publicaré prontito, estas navidades si?**

**Venga, muchas gracias a todas, y gracias también a Poly, Grey, Seryuu, LaDyArGoS, eglavásawen, Nix, Tercy SS cloe, Rosario y Titi... a las que no os he podido responder por tener review anónimo TT.TT muchísimas gracias, de veras me alegran mucho vuestros reviews y me animan a seguir traduciendo!**

**Besitos!**


	7. Collide

_**Nunca mía**_

**_Disclaimer:_ **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece.

Capítulo 7- Collide

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind _

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

Collide by Howie Day

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hermione sintió la presencia de alguien en la habitación antes incluso de abrir los ojos. Rápidamente se incorporó, para encontrar a Ron mirándola fijamente desde la silla, delante de la puerta del baño. Frotándose los ojos, trató de sonreírle conforme se levantaba.

Sin embargo, un repentino sentimiento de náusea la obligó a correr hacia el baño. Se arrodilló y dejó a su cuerpo liberarse del exceso de alcohol.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ron, apoyándose en la puerta del baño. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, y un jersey verde, con su cabello rojo despeinado.

-Bueno –musitó, frotándose la nariz con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Te emborrachaste anoche?

-Tenía que hacer algo en mi noche de bodas... –replicó con sorna, levantándose para lavarse la boca.

-Lo siento mucho, Mione. No pretendía arruinar nuestra noche de bodas. Fred me necesitaba.

-No pasa nada –murmuró, lavándose las manos.

-Estás enfadada –sentenció Ron.

-¿Por qué habría de estar enfadada? –preguntó Hermione-. Sólo era mi noche de bodas, nada de importancia...¿no?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ron.

-Merlin Hermione, por un momento pensé que estabas realmente enfadada conmigo. No bromees con esas cosas.

Hermione lo miró incrédula.

-Voy a darme una ducha –dijo, cerrándole la puerta en su cara.

Cuando se colocó bajo el agua caliente, Hermione pensó en su conversación. ¿Ron era estúpido, para pensar que no estaba enfadada? Agitó su cabeza. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Tendrían que hacer alguna especie de acuerdo una vez casados.

Terminando rápidamente su ducha, Hermione se secó el pelo y se pasó el peine por él. Cogiendo una falda negra y una blusa blanca, se vistió y salió del baño. Ron estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo un periódico. Sonrió cuando ella salió.

-Es hora de que comience la diversión, Mione. Tengo nuestro día completamente planeado. Primero iremos al museo de Siegfried de Arte Mágico. Hay un estupendo restaurante en la esquina en el que podemos comer. Después, pensé que podríamos ver la torre de Sammy. Harry dice que es bonita en esta época del año. Quizás podemos coger un... ¿Qué? –preguntó finalmente Ron, percatándose de que ella le miraba desde la puerta, de brazos cruzados.

Hermione alzó sus brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Planeando nuestra luna de miel –dijo Ron.

-Nuestra luna de miel empezó anoche, Ronald. Y tú decidiste no aparecer.

-Estaba aquí. Simplemente tuve que irme. Era importante, Hermione.

-Estoy segura de que _ella_ lo era –murmuró Hermione.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada. Vámonos –dijo, cogiendo su chaqueta.

Ron se encogió de hombres. 'Mujeres. ¿Quién las comprende?' –se dijo a sí mismo, siguiéndola a través de la puerta.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-¿Qué has pedido? –le preguntó Hermione.

-El 'especial', que no sé lo que es –respondió Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Con tal de que sea comida... ¿no?

-Exacto –respondió-. Cuesta mucho que algo me quite el apetito.

Ella empezó a reírse.

-¿Como los Howlers?

La nariz de Ron se arrugó.

-Nadie me dejará olvidarlo. ¿Verdad?

-Nunca –contestó ella, viéndole reír. Habían ido al museo tal y como estaba planeado, y se lo había pasado bien, realmente.

Una vez se habían relajado, ella y Ron se habían divertido. Bromearon y hablaron como siempre. Pero eso era lo que le molestaba, estaban actuando como amigos. En ningún momento del día Ron tomó su mano, ni la besó. Para nada estaban actuando como los recién casados deberían hacerlo.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Ron, con la boca llena.

-En el matrimonio –respondió, honestamente.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? –dijo, tragándose la comida.

-Nada en particular. Simplemente me preguntaba si es así como se debe sentir...

-Claro. Estamos los dos felices, y bien alimentados. Aún nos queda la torre de Sammy para visitar. ¡Date prisa y come! –dijo, volviendo a su comida.

Hermione le sonrió ligeramente, apartando la comida.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-¿Alguna idea? –preguntó Remus, mirando a Sirius.

-Sí. Deberíamos permanecer al margen y dejarles vivir su propia vida –respondió.

-Tú no quieres eso, Sirius... –dijo Tonks.

Sirius le lanzó una mala mirada, pero no respondió.

-Tú no la viste anoche. Estaba... devastada. Y tú también lo estarías si tu marido te dejara en la noche de bodas para trabajar.

-¿Se fue? –exclamó Sirius, dándose la vuelta.

-Te lo dije… -le interrumpió Tonks, percibiendo el brillo asesino en los ojos de su primo.

-Dijiste que Hermione apareció aquí borracha y llorando, pero no dijiste que fue porque Ron se hubiera ido –mascuyó-. ¿Dónde demonios fue?

-Le dijo que iba a trabajar –susurró Tonks.

-Sirius, cálmate... –dijo Remus, posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Sirius se zafó de él.

-¿Se fue a encontrarse con esa señorita en la noche de bodas? Eso debe haberla destruido. ¿Cómo pudo...?

-Deberías habérselo dicho –interrumpió Remus.

-Eso es todo lo que me has estado diciendo durante ya tres semanas. Y estoy harto de escucharlo –dijo Sirius, desplomándose en su silla.

-Pero es la verdad... –dijo Tonks.

Sirius la miró entre los dedos de su mano.

-Tú también no...

-Está casada con alguien que la está engañando. En la noche de bodas. Sólo le ha besado un par de veces, y probablemente no serán capaces de tener sexo –dijo Tonks-. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio es ese? Hermione merece ser...

-Merece ser tratada con respeto, ser valorada, ser adorada –finalizó Sirius-. Merece tener a alguien que le lea durante horas, salga a dar largos paseos, que le masajee la espalda cuando esté cansada. Merece a alguien que le cocine la cena y limpie los platos también. Alguien que...

-A Ron no –interrumpió Remus-. Ninguna de esas cosas es Ron –miró a su amigo a los ojos-, pero sí son tú.

-Déjalo. No voy a discutir esto contigo nunca más.

-¿Y qué pasa con Ron? –preguntó Tonks

Sirius sintió la ira que había estado calmando volver a resurgir.

-Mantenedlo alejado de mí porque voy a matarlo la próxima vez que le vea –dijo, sin una pizca de humor en su voz.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hermione se desplomó en el borde de la cama, luchando contra el ardor de sus ojos, y la sensación de vacío en su pecho.

-Bromeas. ¿Verdad? –preguntó.

-Lo siento mucho. Hemos pasado todo el día juntos, Mione. No es gran cosa... –dijo Ron, con sus manos en los bolsillos posteriores.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, con voz suave.

-Porque los contables no pueden esperar –respondió.

-¿No pueden esperar?. ¿No pueden esperar? –gritó, levantándose de un salto-. Sólo cogimos unas vacaciones de DOS DÍAS, Ronald. ¿Esos estúpidos contables no pueden esperar DOS DÍAS?. ¿No te importo nada? El amor es demasiado pedir, pero esta es nuestra LUNA DE MIEL, tendríamos que estar juntos. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo aquí?

-No grites, Hermione –dijo Ron, su voz sonando enfadada-. Maldita sea. ¿Qué quieres de mí? He pasado todo el día contigo cuando podría haber estado con... –su rostro se sonrojó-, eh... los contables.

Hermione alzó la ceja.

-¿Los contables?

-Sí, llevando la contabilidad –se explicó.

-Vete –dijo suavemente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Vete, maldita sea. ¡AHORA! –señaló la puerta.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Ron, caminando hacia detrás a la puerta.

-Me refiero a que te vayas con tus preciados CONTABLES. Ya llegas tarde, seguro...

-Hermione, yo…

-VETE Ronald, solo vete –murmuró, caminando hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

Ron miró a la puerta, y luego miró al reloj. De verdad llegaba tarde. Mirando de nuevo a la puerta del baño, se mordió su labio. Encogiéndose de hombros, se fue, cerrando la puerta de la suit tras él.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hermione esperó hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse para abrir la del baño. Sollozó y secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Contables... –murmuró. Eso era lo que había conseguido. Un matrimonio sin amor con alguien que _era_ su amigo. Su marido de menos de 48 horas ya se estaba escabullendo para encontrarse con sus _contables._

Suspirando, se arregló su blusa y falda, y empezó a mirar a su alrededor en la suit del hotel. Ya que estaba ahí sola, podría divertirse también.

Hermione rápidamente encontró el mini bar, mezclándose a sí misma una bebida. Aún intentando no llorar, se sentó en el suelo frente al bar.

Tres bebidas después, Hermione seguía sin encontrarse mejor. Su cabeza daba vueltas por el alcohol, y su corazón dolía horrores por Ron.

Las lágrimas no pudieron esconderse por más tiempo. Empezó a llorar, sollozando con fuerza. No quería estar sola. Podía resolver todo tipo de problemas, pero no podía resolver los suyos propios, y el alcohol no estaba ayudando nada.

Aunque sabía que no estaba en condición para ello, Hermione desapareció, no podía estar sola.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-¡Hermione! –gritó Remus, levantándose de un salto para cogerla justo antes de que cayera al suelo. Aguantándola entre sus brazos, enseguida notó su camisa humedecerse.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntaron Sirius y Tonks, entrando a la cocina juntos, para encontrar a Remus en el suelo, sosteniendo a una Hermione histérica.

-Oh dios mío. ¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo Tonks, arrodillándose a su lado.

Remus atrajo a la chica hacia él, enredando sus dedos entre su pelo.

-No lo sé. Sólo ha aparecido y se ha caído –miró a Sirius.

La mirada en la cara de su amigo le hirió más que la chica que sollozaba entre sus brazos. Sirius parecía devastado, parecía enfermo. Fue en ese momento en el que Remus se dio cuenta de la intensidad de los sentimientos que Sirius tenía hacia Hermione.

Una agitación en su hombro le devolvió la atención a la chica. Tonks estaba acariciándole la mano y susurrándole mientras Remus la sostenía. Sirius estaba de pie en el fondo de la cocina, con sus manos a sus lados y una expresión de inutilidad en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? –le estaba preguntando Tonks.

Un murmullo se escuchó desde su pecho, pero Remus no pudo entender lo que decía. Apartándola ligeramente de él, la miró a la cara.

-No he podido oírte, cielo. ¿Qué está pasando?

Agarrándose a su brazo, Hermione trató de dejar de sollozar.

-Él... se fue... contables... chica...

Remus vio el destello de ira en los ojos de Tonks por un momento, pero el rostro de Sirius se había teñido de un rojo intenso, sus ojos nublados, y sus rasgos tensos.

-¿Ha vuelto a abandonarte por la noche? –le preguntó Tonks a Hermione, la incredulidad clara en su voz.

-Contables... –musitó la chica.

Remus la puso en pie despacio.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus lágrimas por fin empezando a detenerse. Seguía temblando, aún así, y se abrazó a sí misma con sus brazos.

-Hace demasiado frió como para llevar sólo eso... –dijo Sirius, lo primero que había dicho desde que ella apareció. Caminando hacia ella, se quitó su chaqueta negra, envolviéndola con ella sobre sus hombros.

Hermione levantó su mirada a él.

-Gracias –dijo suavemente, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-Voy a traerte una poción calmante –dijo Remus, apartándole un rizo de su frente-. Tonks, no sé dónde están, ven y ayúdame a buscarlos. Sirius; ¿vigilarás a Hermione?

Remus se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina antes de poder ver la mirada asesina en el rostro de Sirius.

-Lo siento… -escuchó a Hermione susurrar.

Sirius se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Por fastidiaros la noche. Por abusar de vuestra amabilidad. Por desmoronarme. Por ser débil –dijo, empezando a llorar de nuevo, y desplomándose en el suelo de la cocina.

Sirius la miró con atención durante un momento, sintiendo su corazón partirse en dos. Sus pequeños hombros temblaban mientras lloraba, con su rostro sonrojado.

Antes de que pudiera distanciarse, Sirius se sentó a su lado, pasando su brazo por sus hombros, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, acercándola a él. Sintió su corazón palpitar contra su piel, su camiseta humedecerse con sus lágrimas, sintió su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sirius se sintió lleno. Sentía como si la pieza que faltaba en el puzzle hubiera sido encontrada por fin.

Abrazándola tan fuerte como podía, deslizó su mano por su espalda, dejando palabras susurrantes en su oído.

-Todo irá bien... te lo prometo... todo estará bien...

Muy pronto, Sirius sintió su respiración pausarse. Bajó la mirada, para ver sus ojos cerrados. Su rostro estaba enterrado en su pecho, su mano aferrada a su camisa.

-He encontrado la... –Remus empezó a decir, entrando a la cocina.

Sirius alzó su mano libre hasta sus labios.

-Shhhhh... está dormida –susurró.

Remus dio un traspié en la puerta, mirando la escena ante él.

-No digas ni una palabra –gruñó Sirius, antes de que Remus pudiera abrir la boca.

-No iba a hacerlo. Vamos a llevarla a la cama. No debería estar sola en el hotel.

-Yo la llevaré –dijo Tonks, llegando hacia ellos.

Sirius alzó su mano.

-Yo la llevo a su cuarto, sólo decidme a qué habitación –rodeándola con ambos brazos, Sirius la levantó con cuidado, llevándola con él. Tomándola como a un bebé, siguió a Tonks por las escaleras.

Hermione se revolvió en sueños, arropándose más en su pecho. Tonks sonrió mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio de invitados.

-¿Crees que deba quedarse sola? –preguntó mientras Sirius dejaba a Hermione en la cama-. Quizás alguien debería pasar con ella la noche…

Sirius salió al pasillo, y envió a Tonks una mala mirada.

-Cierra la puerta –dijo.

Tonks dijo lo que le pidió, siguiéndole de nuevo a la cocina, donde Remus estaba apoyado en la encimera, mirando al espacio.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Sirius.

-En Ron –respondió Remus-. Esto tiene que parar. No voy a dejar que la destroce así. Hermione es una de las personas más fuertes que jamás he conocido, y no permitiré que ese chico la derrumbe.

-Ella no dejará que nos metamos. Lo sabes, Remus –dijo Tonks-. Probablemente ella vea todo esto como un fracaso por su parte.

-¡Y una mierda! –gritó Sirius.

Tonks se volvió a él.

-Nosotros lo sabemos, pero Hermione no. Todo cuanto puede ver es que su matrimonio se está yendo a pique. Para ella es un fracaso por su parte.

-Hablaremos de esto mañana. Todos necesitamos dormir –dijo Remus, dándose cuenta de que Sirius estaba encendido.

-Tienes razón. Echarle un ojo esta noche. Yo me voy a casa –dijo Sirius.

-¿Sirius? –dijo Tonks.

Se volvió.

-Sí.

-Gracias –dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Por abrazarla.

-Remus la abrazó también.

-Remus la confortó. Tú la abrazaste. Dejaste que se durmiera sobre ti. Le mostraste qué puede ser el amor.

-Ella no me ama. No me ve mas que como un amigo –musitó Sirius.

-Eres su estrella... –susurró Tonks, saliendo de la habitación.

Antes de que Remus pudiera saltar, Sirius apareció en su casa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Y bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. Siento muchísimo la tardanza. No tengo perdón jajajaja. Estuve ocupada con otros fics y ya veis... se me pasó. En fin, lo siento mucho, de veras. Pero me alegra daros la noticia de que a partir de ahora publicaré todas las semanas. Todos los sábados tendréis un capítulo de Nunca mía. Eso sí, espero que me recompenséis con los reviews jajajaja. **

**Y en fin, nada, que estoy muy feliz porque ayer se me dio uno de los mejores regalos que nadie podría darme. Me devolvieron la ilusión, y las ganas de superarme, y ahora tengo más ganas que nunca de escribir, escribir, escribir, leer, leer y leer... **

**Muchos besos!**

**DrEaM-KaT**

**Miembro Weaver. **


	8. Vuelvo a ti

_**Nunca mía**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Nada es mío, nada me pertenece

Chapter 8 – Vuelvo a ti

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you..._

I Turn To You - Christina Aguliera

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius se desplomó en su sofá de nuevo, mirando a la nada. Había vuelto a casa e intentado dormir, pero lo encontró difícil. Todo en cuanto podía pensar era en cómo se había sentido con Hermione entre sus brazos. No se había cambiado de camisa, aunque las lágrimas de ella ya se hubieran secado. No sabía si algún día sería capaz de quitársela otra vez.

Recostándose, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda, Sirius miró al reloj. Había abandonado la casa de Remus hacía sólo dos horas. Se preguntaba si ella estaría bien. Estaría dormida o medio despierta?

Dejó de intentar dormirse. Se levantó y fue a la sala, mirando entre sus múltiples pociones, para encontrar aquella que solía usar como remedio a su dolor de cabeza. Dando por fin con el asqueroso líquido, Sirius miró las instrucciones. Lo tomó y estudió por un momento antes de guardárse el sobre en su bolsillo.

No molestaría a nadie ir a ver a Hermione, y dejar esa poción para cuando despertara mañana. Sin molestarse en ponerse siquiera sus zapatos, apareció en casa de Remus.

La casa estaba casi oscura; la única luz provenía del fuego de la chimenea del salón. Sirius rápidamente subió las escaleras, deteniéndose en el vestíbulo. El único sonido que escuchaba era el fuego chispeando en la chimenea, y un ligero ronquido proveniente del cuarto de su mejor amigo.

Posando su mano en el mango, Sirius abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del cuarto de invitados. Podía imaginarse la pequeña figura de Hermione acurrucada en la cama. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, llegó a su lado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y tenía sus manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla. Llevaba la blusa que había traído al llegar, con su negra falda bajo ella. Tras mirarla por un momento, Sirius dejó la poción en la mesilla de noche e hizo ademán de salir del cuarto.

-No te vayas… -dijo una voz suave, deteniéndole. Con una mano en el mango de la puerta, Sirius miró de nuevo a la cama.

-Estoy despierta. No tienes que irte –repitió.

Sirius sintió su cara encenderse con rubor. No quería que ella pensara que le había estado espiando.

-Lo siento. No pretendía despertarte –dijo-. Sólo quería dejarte una poción para mañana.

-No me has despertado. Llevo despierta desde que tú y Tonks me dejasteis aquí –se sentó entonces, mirando con fijeza a Sirius en la oscuridad-. ¿Qué poción me has traído?

Finalmente, alejándose de la puerta, Sirius caminó de vuelta a la cama y cogió la botellita, tendiéndosela a ella.

-Es una poción instantánea para la resaca.

Hermione abrió la botella y rápidamente la tomó de un sorbo, con las facciones de su rostro frunciéndose.

-Puaj –murmuró, dejando la botella vacía en la mesa-. Gracias –añadió con suavidad.

-Ningún problema –respondió Sirius, pasándose la mano por su pelo, estudiándola en la oscuridad. Su pelo estaba desordenado y caía por su cara con sus rizos rebeldes. Su camisa se había deslizado, revelando su hombro.

-¿Tú tampoco podías dormir? –susurró ella, salvando a Sirius de sus pensamientos casuales.

-No realmente, no –respondió.

-Pensé en irme a casa, pero no quería estar sola esta noche. Decidí que prefería quedarme despierta aquí que quedarme despierta en esa habitación de hotel tan pequeña –explicó.

-Quizás ahora puedas dormir...

-Gracias por lo de antes –dijo Hermione-, recuerdo que me abrazaste.

-Está bien, estaba encantado de confortarte. Necesitabas un amigo.

-Necesito uno ahora. Ya que estás despierto –dijo-. Si no te importa.

Sirius sonrió.

-Por ti lo que sea.

Hermione se levantó entonces.

-Vamos a preparar algo de chocolate –dijo, pasando delante de él y abriendo la puerta-. Sshhh... –susurró, conforme salían de nuevo al vestíbulo.

Sirius la siguió hasta que llegaron a la cocina. Ella llegó al armario, pero él puso una mano en su brazo.

-Ve y siéntate junto al fuego. Yo lo haré –dijo señalando con la cabeza el salón.

Hermione sonrió y se fue. Sirius rápidamente empezó a hacer chocolate caliente, dejando a su mente recordar la manera en que se veía con esa falda. Empezó a batir.

Cuando terminó el chocolate, llevó ambas tazas al salón, donde ella estaba acurrucada en el sofá frente al fuego.

-Aquí tienes –dijo, dándole una de las tazas. Sirius se sentó en una silla frente a ella, con su propia taza entre sus manos.

-No voy a volver a beber alcohol nunca más –dijo finalmente, su cara volviendo al fuego.

Sirius la miró.

-Es una buena idea.

-Lo digo enserio –dijo sonriendo-. Soy demasiado fuerte como para esconderme tras una botella. Necesito dejar de ser tan débil y empezar a arreglar el problema.

Sirius decidió no decir nada. Simplemente miró la chimenea, esperando a que continuara.

-No debería haberme casado con Ron –admitió al fin, mirándole.

Sirius la miró también.

-Entonces... ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Escaleras arriba, el ronquido de Remus se acentuó aún más. Hermione sonrió ligeramente, antes de volver a bajar la mirada.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Él era el único allí. No quería acabar sola algún día. No creo en el amor verdadero. Lo veo en Ginny y Harry, y en Remus y Tonks, pero no lo veo conmigo. Quiero a Ron como mi mejor amigo, pero como nada más. Eso es lo mejor que tendré nunca –admitió, sus lágrimas empezando a caer por sus mejillas. Sollozó-. Tengo que conseguir que esto funcione. Estoy en esta relación ahora, y necesito conservarla. No dejaré que falle. A lo mejor tendría que estar haciendo algo. No sé el qué, pero algo. Debería...

-No es tu culpa –la interrumpió, su voz más grave de la que pretendía.

Ella se detuvo y le miró de nuevo.

-Puedo repetir cientos de hechizos, puedo convertir monedas en ranas, ayudé a derrotar a uno de los magos más poderosos que la historia ha conocido nunca, pero no puedo conseguir que mi matrimonio con mi mejor amigo funcione.

Sirius dejó su taza en el suelo y se levantó, llegando al sofá. Se sentó a su lado, posando su mano sobre su hombro, volviéndola para que le mirara.

-No te culpes ni mires esto como si fuera un fracaso por tu parte, Hermione –dijo, estudiándola.

Hermione le sonrió suavemente. El reflejo del fuego estaba bailando en sus ojos, las luces cálidas jugando en su cara.

-Aún no es un completo fracaso –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, aún puedo arreglar esto de alguna forma...

Sirius se separó algo de ella, cruzándose de brazos. Temía el sentimiento de la pierna de ella presionando la suya, el olor de su perfume acariciando su nariz.

-Podrías arreglarlo dejándolo. Es lo mejor para los dos. Podrías enamorarte de alguien que te ame tanto como tú a él. Podrías enamorarte de alguien que haría cualquier cosa del mundo por ti. Alguien que cogiera todas las estrellas del cielo sólo para dártelas a ti.

-¿Es que no me has oído, Sirius? No creo en ese tipo de amor verdadero. No tendré nada así de romántico en mi futuro, aunque abandonara a Ron. Nadie me amaría así. Por lo tanto tengo que intentarlo y hacer que esto funcione.

Sirius alzó la mano y posó uno de sus rizos rebeldes tras su oreja.

-Siempre hay amor verdadero, Hermione. Y alguien te amaría de esa forma si tan sólo tomaras tu tiempo en buscarle. Podría estar delante de tus ojos, pero con una actitud como esa, jamás le verás –le dijo, con voz agitada.

Ella sonrió.

-Lo pintas precioso, pero no me veo yo ahí. Voy a hacer que esto funcione con Ron. Tengo que hacerlo. Voy a hablar con él, y pedirle que lo intentemos. Somos mejores amigos, y ese es un comienzo maravilloso para cualquier matrimonio.

Hermione devolvió su mirada al fuego, tratando de esconder las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro. A Sirius no le pasaron desapercibidas, sin embargo, y tomando su barbilla con sus manos, volvió su cara de nuevo hacia él.

-No llores. Todo esto se arreglará. Eres la bruja más valiente e inteligente que jamás he conocido, y podrás solucionarlo.

Sin pensarlo, Sirius la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia su regazo. Apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, sintió su peso en su propio cuerpo. Ella pasó sus pies tras ella y se reclinó, apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de Sirius. Su pequeño cuerpo se agitó con sus lágrimas un momento hasta que paró.

-No voy a llorar nunca más –dijo suavemente, sus palabras susurradas contra el cuerpo de él.

Sirius no dijo nada; él sólo enredó sus manos entre sus rizos, disfrutando el sentimiento de tenerla entre sus brazos, al menos una vez más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Remus, levántate! –dijo Tonks otra vez, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

Los ronquidos cesaron mientras él se incorporaba.

-¿Qué? –murmuró, abriendo los ojos, con la luz matutina molestándoles.

Tonks estaba de pie frente a su lado de la cama.

-Es Hermione. He ido al cuarto de invitados y no estaba allí.

Remus se sentó.

-Quizás haya vuelto al hotel.

-¿Pero y si no lo hizo? Estaba tan desquiciada por la noche... ¿Y si se ha ido a cualquier otro sitio, o estaba demasiado ebria como para aparecerse...?

-¿Estás segura de que no está en la cocina o en el vestíbulo? –preguntó, levantándose, y poniéndose sus zapatillas.

-He mirado el vestíbulo, aunque no he bajado las escaleras aún –admitió.

Remus se recolocó el pijama.

-Bueno, pues vamos a mirar abajo antes de que cunda el pánico.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo a Remus fuera del cuarto y bajando las escaleras. Encendió la luz de la cocina. Remus miró.

-No está aquí. ¿Tonks?

Tonks estaba parada en la puerta del salón, ignorando a Remus.

-¿Me has oído? –dijo de nuevo, caminando hacia ella.

Tonks puso su mano en el hombro, llamándole la atención.

-La he encontrado –susurró.

Sirius se dio la vuelta para mirar al salón. Sirius estaba tumbado a un lado del sofá, vistiendo una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros. No llevaba puestos los zapatos. Junto a él estaba Hermione, todavía llevando la falda negra y la camisa de Sirius. Su cabeza estaba recostada en el pecho de Sirius, sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él. Una de las manos de Sirius estaba bajo su propia cabeza, mientras que la otra rodeaba a Hermione, abrazándola, pegándola contra su cuerpo.

-No me lo puedo creer... –susurró Tonks.

-¿Cuándo ha vuelto? –preguntó Remus, llevando de nuevo a su novia a la cocina.

-Debió haber vuelto anoche –respondió, yendo a preparar café-. Y deben haber bebido chocolate caliente también. Han hecho un desastre –gruñó, limpiando la mesa.

Remus se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Crees que debamos despertarles?

-No, creo que deberíamos dejarlos dormir un poco –respondió-. Pero lo que sí que creo que tenemos que hacer es lo que hablamos anoche.

Habían estado despiertos una hora antes de irse a la cama, intentando decidir qué hacer por Hermione.

-¿Aún piensas que tenemos que decírselo todo a Harry?

-Si hay alguien que puede hacer algo con respecto a Ron, es Harry –dijo Tonks-. Eso o Molly.

-Creo que Harry es la opción más segura –respondió Remus, no queriendo admitir que Molly enfadada le aterrorizaba.

-Cuando se despierten, Sirius y yo iremos a hablar con Harry –dijo Remus, tomando su café.

Tonks se sentó frente a él.

-Me aseguraré de que Hermione vuelva al hotel y haga las maletas para ir a casa. Quizás cuando vuelvan a casa y vuelvan a vivir en la Madriguera, Ron no se arriesgue a engañarla de nuevo.

-Eso espero... –la cortó Remus

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius se despertó con el olor del café. Se movió ligeramente y sintió un peso sobre él. Abriendo sus ojos, bajó la mirada para encontrar a Hermione durmiendo en sus brazos. Estaban acurrucados en el sofá, y podía sentir sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas.

Lo ultimo que Sirius recordaba antes de quedarse dormido era acariciar su pelo mientras estaban sentados. Debían haberse movido en sueños. Sirius no podía quejarse, claro; la sensación de tenerla estrechada a él era maravillosa.

La nariz de Hermione se frunció, mientras movía su cabeza, pero no despertaba. Sirius suspiró lentamente y posó su cabeza sobre la de ella. Escuchaba a Remus y a Tonks susurrando en la cocina, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse. En ese momento estaba exactamente donde quería estar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Y tal y como os prometí, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo de Nunca mía. El siguiente capítulo creo que es uno de mis favoritos, no sé, tiene una parte muy dulce que a mí al menos me gustó mucho, tengo ganas ya de traducirlo y ver qué os parece xD. ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Creo que ha sido uno de los que más guerra me ha dado a la hora de traducir. ¡Qué cantidad de expresiones y cosas extrañas, por Dios! Pero en fin, merece la pena, porque siento una verdadera debilidad por este fic, y el hecho de ver vuestros reviews, siempre animándome y encima, que esta vez han sido tantos y tan rápido, me animan a seguir traduciendo! Así que nada, muchas gracias a todas... creo que ahora mismo voy a ir a traducir el siguiente cap jajajaja, que ganas tengo xD. (Y yo que tendría que estar estudiando matemáticas...)**

**DrEaM-KaT**

**Miembro Weaver.**


	9. Lo demás no importa

_**Nunca mía**_

**_Disclaimer:_ **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece.

Chapter 9- Lo demás no importa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters _

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

Nothing Else Matters - Metallica

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione evitó levantarse. Quería volver a quedarse dormida en aquel profundo sueño en el que había permanecido durante las últimas seis horas. Se sentía cálida, llena de paz, a salvo. Trató de mover su pierna, queriendo estirarse, y se percató de que no podía. De repente se asustó del peso que hacía presión con todo su cuerpo. Y ahora que pensaba en ello, su cabeza también estaba apoyada en algo caliente, algo que... ¿se movía?

Hermione abrió los ojos. Todo cuanto vio fue ropa. Incorporando su cabeza ligeramente, se dio cuenta de que aquello en lo que estaba apoyada era el pecho de Sirius. Miró su rostro y vio que estaba dormido, su boca entreabierta conforme respiraba.

Su brazo estaba rodeándola, aferrándola hacia él por su cintura, sus piernas enredadas juntas. Hermione sintió su cara ardiendo. ¿Había dormido así con él toda la noche_? "Estará tan enfadado cuando se despierte..."_ pensó para sí misma.

Colocándose mejor, Hermione fue capaz de conseguir una mejor visión de su rostro mientras disfrutaba de estar acurrucada en él.

La negra barba incipiente en su mejilla mostraba que no se había afeitado en un par de días. Hermione se encontró a sí misma preguntándose cómo sería sentir su piel áspera contra la suya. A sabiendas de que aquella iba a ser la única forma de averiguarlo, Hermione alzó su mano, temblando.

Mordiéndose el labio para envalentonarse, tocó delicadamente su mejilla con su dedo índice, descendiendo por su piel apenas unos centímetros.

Cuando comprobó que Sirius no se movía, se relajó y llevó el resto de sus dedos para tocarle. Su piel era cálida, su incipiente barba hacía cosquillas a sus dedos, pero era aún más placentero el cosquilleo que ella misma sentía en su estómago.

Dejó que su mano cayera ligeramente, deslizándola con suavidad por su cuello mientras se apoyaba allí. Dejó su mano descansar por un momento en su hombro, debatiéndose en cuánto podía tentar a la suerte. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pensar cuando al levantarse se encontrara que la estaba abrazando, y aún peor, ella sintiéndole así.

Repentinamente Sirius dejó escapar un profundo ronquido, su cabeza apoyándose más en el respaldo del sofá. Satisfecha de que aún siguiera dormido, Hermione continuó a acariciar sus brazos con sus manos. Los músculos que encontró eran poderosos, podía sentirlos fuertes y cálidos bajo su mano.

La dejó deslizarse hasta su pecho, sintiendo el rápido latido de su corazón contra sus dedos temblantes. Sonrió suavemente conforme su mano rozó levemente su pezón, preguntándose cómo se sentiría si aquella camiseta no estuviera entre su piel y su mano.

Sirius reprimió un gemido cuando la sintió rozando su pezón. Se había sorprendido cuando aquellos roces cual plumas en su piel le habían despertado y había visto qué era. Cuando había continuado con la intensidad de sus caricias, Sirius tuvo que usar todo su auto-control para no atraerla hacia sí y besarla. ¿Es que la chica no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo?

Pero se había parado en su brazo, y Sirius sabía que temía continuar. Él estaba disfrutando demasiado de la sensación como para parar, así que rápidamente decidió roncar, lo que había funcionado ya que ella había continuado sus exploraciones. Pero si no se detenía, él iba a tener un problema más grande en sus manos.

Hermione presionó sus manos contra su pecho, sintiendo su fuerza bajo su mano. Miró lentamente a su rostro adormilado, para ver sus ojos grises abriéndose y mirándola.

-Buenos días –susurró, su voz aún ronca de sueño.

Hermione sonrió dulcemente.

-Buenos días.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-De verdad tengo que irme –dijo Ron, saltando de la cama y poniéndose sus pantalones-. La luna de miel termina hoy y nos vamos a casa.

-¿Pero cuándo volverás? –se quejó Brenda, alcanzando un cigarrillo. Lo encendió y tomó una calada, dejando salir de su boca aros de humo alrededor de la cama.

-Intentaré volver esta noche, pero ya te he dicho que va a ser más difícil ahora que estaremos viviendo en casa. No puedo dejar que nadie se entere de lo nuestro –advirtió Ron, calzándose los zapatos.

-No entiendo por qué no simplemente la dejas. Puedes conseguir la nulidad, ni siquiera tienes que pelear por un divorcio. Lleváis casados unos pocos días. Por supuesto, ni siquiera entiendo por qué te casaste con ella –dijo Brenda, tomando otra calada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, tenía que hacerlo. Todo el mundo esperaba que lo hiciera. Y no podía hacerle daño abandonándola en el altar –se explicó Ron, inclinándose para besar a la rubia bruja.

-Y puedes herirme a mí en su lugar –se quejó-. ¿Es eso? Tus amigos jamás me aceptarán, nunca encajaré en vuestro grupo, porque todos adoran a tu mujercita.

-No seas así, Brenda. Se me ocurrirá algo, lo prometo –dijo, suspirando.

-Seguro –ironizó, cogiendo un segundo cigarrillo.

Ron se incorporó sobre ella y la besó gentilmente.

-Te lo prometo, esto funcionará. No quiero herirte, pero tampoco quiero herirla a ella.

-Tendrías que haberla dejado ir, entonces –replicó.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no podía hacerle daño.

-No lo habrías hecho, créeme. Creo que la heriste más casándote con ella –dijo Brenda, zafándose.

-Le habría roto el corazón, ella me ama.

-¿Te ama? –rió Brenda-. ¿Estás loco? No te quiere más de lo que la quieres tú. ¿Es que no te dabas cuenta de cómo bailaba con ese hombre en la fiesta de compromiso? Estaba enganchada a él, mirándole con estrellas en los ojos. Créeme, Ronnie, cariño; está enamorada, es verdad, pero no de ti.

Ron alzó las cejas. Sólo le había visto bailando con Harry.

-¿El hombre de la fiesta? –preguntó.

-Ya sabes, el padre de tu amigo.

-El padre de Harry está muerto.

-Bueno, pues no será el padre de Harry. No sé quién es. Alto, oscuro, sexy. Va con Harry siempre que les veo –dijo Brenda, agitando su mano en el aire.

-¿SIRIUS? –exclamó Ron, dando un brinco-. Estás loca, Hermione no ama a Sirius.

-Claro, lo que tu digas. Escucha. ¿Cuándo vas a volver? –dijo, dejando la sábana resbalar hasta su cintura cuando terminó de sentarse en la cama.

Ron sintió su boca seca ante la vista que tenía enfrente.

-Trataré de volver mañana por la noche –dijo-. Necesitaré quedarme en casa esta noche porque Harry y Ginny querrán venir.

-Suena bien, amor. Hasta entonces –le lanzó un beso en el aire.

Ron sonrió antes de salir al vestíbulo y marcharse al hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron miró a su alrededor en la vacía suite del hotel. No estaba tampoco en el baño ni en la cocina. ¿Dónde más podía estar?

Sus ropas aún seguían allí, así que Ron supo que no se había ido a casa sin él. Caminando hacia el mini bar, Ron encontró las botellas vacías. ¿Hermione había vuelto a beber?

¿Podía ser que hubiera averiguado lo que estaba haciendo él en realidad? Un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de Ron. De verdad no quería herirla, quería que fuera feliz.

¿Dónde podía haber ido? No habría ido a casa de Ginny, porque no habría querido que su familia supiera que todo estaba destrozándose. Eso sólo dejaba a Tonks.

Ron rápidamente se cambió de ropa, pasó un peine por su pelo desordenado, y se fue a la casa de Remus y Tonks

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione no supo qué decir cuando miró a Sirius. No se percató de que su mano aún seguía presionando su pecho.

No tomó su tiempo para darse cuenta de que ahora pese a estar despierto, seguía manteniendo su brazo rodeando su cintura. No sintió el corazón de Sirius acelerarse bajo su mano.

Sólo vio esos ojos oscuros, aún nublados con el sueño, mirándola a ella.

Sirius era consciente de cada parte de ella. Su cálido aliento en su mejilla mientras le miraba, su cuerpo suave y caliente en sus brazos. Se encontró incómodamente prieto, y agradeció llevar puestos esos pantalones cómodos.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO? –gritó una voz repentina.

Hermione saltó en sus brazos, y Sirius se sentó rápidamente, incorporándose. Al mismo tiempo, Remus y Tonks llegaron volando al comedor.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO? –gritó Ron, parándose en el medio del salón, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Ron? –dijo Hermione, agitando su cabeza incrédula. Rápidamente desenredó sus piernas de las de Sirius y se levantó-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Supuse que estarías aquí, ya que no estabas en casa esperándome –dijo Ron con cinismo, su voz dura. No podía creer que acabara de ver a su mujer amarrada a los brazos de otro hombre. _"No es diferente de lo que estoy haciendo yo"_ se dijo Ron a sí mismo. Pero el enfado nubló su visión de nuevo. No iba a hacer ningún escándalo. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo vergonzoso que era aquello para él? Al menos él era discreto y escondía su relación con Brenda.

-No sabía que tuviera que esperarte mientras que tú te vas toda la noche –dijo Hermione, con voz fría.

Por entonces Sirius se había levantado, su cuerpo temblando con una mezcla de ira y anhelo. Había necesitado tan desesperadamente que le tocara, que ahora estaba furioso con Ron; no sólo por interrumpirles, sino por gritarla así.

Remus y Tonks rápidamente caminaron junto a Sirius, viendo a la pareja frente a ellos.

-Estaba trabajando, Hermione –dijo Ron-. No sabía que tú fueras a irte y calentarte con el primer hombre que encontraras.

-Y no lo he hecho, Ron. Me emborraché anoche y me quedé dormida cuando estábamos hablando. No pasó nada. Justo me acababa de levantar cuando has aparecido tú gritando –insistió Hermione.

-Sé lo que he visto, Hermione Weasley. Estabas en sus brazos, tocándole. He oído que estabais bailando en la fiesta de compromiso, como una pareja enamorada, pero no quería creerlo.

Sirius se acercó a ellos, su boca abierta. Remus retuvo a Sirius con una mano en su brazo. Él miró a su amigo, quien negaba con la cabeza, evitándole entrar en la pelea.

El rostro de Hermione se tornó rojo intenso.

-¿QUÉ? Bailamos una canción. Que es más de lo que puedo decir de ti, que pasaste casi toda la noche DESAPARECIDO.

Ron sintió su propia cara arder de vergüenza, y sintió otro atisbo de culpa.

-Mira, no quiero discutir. Estoy seguro de que me estás diciendo la verdad –dijo calmadamente-. Sólo vámonos a casa, vale?

-Bien, Ronald –gruñó ella.

Ron cogió su mano, y miró a Remus.

-Siento este espectáculo, Remus.

El licántropo asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Los labios de Tonks estaban apretados en una fina línea. Sirius vio a Hermione mirándole con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro.

Él se forzó a sonreír, y la vio relajarse ligeramente, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ron les hizo desaparecer del salón, y hasta que ella no desapareció, sus ojos no se desviaron de los de Sirius.

Tan pronto como se hubieron ido, Sirius se encaró a Remus.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste meterme? –gruñó.

-Habrías empeorado la situación, Sirius. No quieres que ella termine odiándote. Tienes que permitir que tenga sus propias batallas con Rón.

-Voy a matarle. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí y acusarle de tener una relación y tratarla así cuando él acaba de salir de casa de su amante? –masculló Sirius, la ira inundando sus ojos grises.

-¿Os estabais acariciando? –preguntó Tonks con suavidad.

Sirius se giró para mirarla.

-¿Cuál sería la diferencia?

-Ninguna, solo creo que es dulce... –dijo, con una risita.

-No te montes ideas. La chica estaba medio dormida, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo –dijo Sirius, tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que a Tonks.

-Necesitaremos ir a hablar con Harry antes de lo que pensábamos –dijo Remus, abandonando el tema.

-¿Hablar con Harry? –preguntó Sirius, volviéndose a su amigo.

-Decidimos que tenemos que decirle todo a Harry, él puede manejar a Ron mejor que cualquiera de nosotros –explicó Remus.

-Suena bien, voy con vosotros –dijo Sirius.

-Tan enfadado como estás... ¿crees que es una buena idea? –preguntó Tonks.

-Harry es mi ahijado, quiero estar ahí –gruñó Sirius, caminando hacia el baño-. Además, tengo que hacer todo cuanto pueda por ella. Se merece lo mejor.

Estaba a mitad de la escalera cuando volvió a pararse.

-¿Remus?

-¿Sí?

-Deberías probar alguna de las pociones de los gemelos contra los ronquidos –dijo, volviendo a subir escaleras hacia la ducha.

Tonks suspiró cuando Sirius dejó la habitación. Se giró hacia su novio, atrayéndole para abrazarlo.

-¿Ronco? –le preguntó él.

Ella frotó su cabeza en su pecho.

-No demasiado fuerte...

* * *

**Hola! Sí, bla bla bla, siento la tardanza, no cumplí mi promesa, pero esto se debe a dos aspectos. Tjo tjo, aquí van. **

**Exámenes. Sí, esa cosa que te ponen delante de la mesa, que está prácticamente en blanco y que debes de rellenar al completo con una letra casi minúscula en menos de una hora con todos los conocimientos que se te hayan metido en la cabeza durante largos días de estudio. ¿Os suena? Sí, cataclismo, estrés... en definitiva, mi perdición. Y de tanto estudiar, no me dejaban ni coger el ordenador, así que lo de traducir estaba difícil.**

**Y por último pero no por ello menos importante... la falta de reviews. Yeah, ya sabéis que no sería yo si no chantajeara. XD. No, va en serio, han sido muy poquitos, y me sabe mal. Espero sinceramente que todos los que leáis este fic dejéis algo, aunque sea un simple 'me gusta', cortito... solo pretendo saber que hay gente que lo sigue. **

**Y sin más ni más, gracias a todos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Dream-kat**

**Miembro Weaver.**


	10. Atrevida

_**Nunca mía**_

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece

**Chapter 10 – Atrevida**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving you  
I'll do anything you want me to  
I'll do anything at all _

_And I'm standing here for all the world to see  
Oh baby, that's what's left of me  
Don't have very far to fall _

_You know now I'm not a man who's ever been  
Insecure about the world I've been living in  
I don't break easy, I have my pride  
But if you need to be satisfied _

_I'm shameless, oh honey, I don't have a prayer  
Every time I see you standin' there  
I go down upon my knees _

Shameless - Garth Brooks

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Es que no podéis enviarme una lechuza avisándome de que vais a apareceros en mi cocina? –gruñó Harry, limpiando todos los trozos de cristal que estaban en el suelo de la taza que se le había caído al ver a esos tres visitantes apareciéndose en la sala.

-Lo siento –dijo Tonks-. ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiarlo?

-No, es igual.

-Queríamos hablar contigo –dijo Remus, cogiendo una silla para Tonks y otra para él.

Sirius caminó a la otra parte de la mesa cogiendo una silla para sí mismo, mientras su ahijado hacía lo mismo.

-Claro. ¿De qué? –preguntó Harry, mirándoles.

Sirius abrió su boca, pero Remus puso su mano sobre su hombro para callarle.

-Sobre Hermione y Ron –explicó.

Harry pasó su mirada de Sirius a Remus.

-Creo que sé de lo que estás hablando. Hablé con Ron antes de que se casaran y juró que sólo estaba mirando y prometió que le sería fiel.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó en su noche de bodas? –preguntó Tonks cuidadosamente.

Harry la miró con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

-La verdad es que no me apetece saberlo...

-No tuvieron noche de bodas –le cortó Tonks-. No la tuvieron porque Ron la dejó sola toda la noche con la excusa de que tenía que trabajar. Y también la dejó sola anoche.

-¡QUE HIZO QUÉ? –dijo Harry, levantándose de un salto de la silla.

-Ya me has oído.

-Fred y George jamás le habrían pedido que trabajara en la noche de bodas –dijo Harry, caminando por el cuarto.

-Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta –gruñó Sirius.

-Me engañó. Ha estado viendo a esa chica… ¡en su noche de bodas! –gritó Harry para sí mismo.

-Harry, siéntate, me estás poniendo nervioso –dijo Remus.

Harry se sentó.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Pasó la noche sola la primera vez, pero anoche se quedó con nosotros –dijo Tonks-. Ron apareció aquí por ella esta mañana y discutieron. Se fueron, pero creo que ella está bien.

-¿Por qué discutieron? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Le echó en cara a Ron lo de la chica?

Tonks miró a Sirius antes de responder a la pregunta.

-No, Hermione estaba triste anoche, y Sirius estuvo con ella un rato, se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, y Ron apareció para verles así juntos. Se pucho hecho una furia.

-¿Por qué tiene que ponerse hecho una furia cuando él mismo la dejó sola en la luna de miel para ver a su novia? –dijo Harry con voz dura.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –decidió Remus.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Hermione es muy independiente, así que no querrá que interfiramos en esto. Ya sabéis cómo se pone, no querrá que sepamos que nada anda mal. Nos mataría si nos metiéramos en esto –dijo Harry.

-¿QUIERES QUE NOS QUEDEMOS DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS SIN HACER NADA? –gritó Sirius, saltando de su silla, su cara roja-. Ese chico está rompiendo su alma. Vi parte de ella muerta en sus ojos anoche, y me rompió el corazón. ¡Me niego a quedarme sentado y verle convertirla en una sombra de lo que ahora es!

Harry levantó la mirada y vio a su padrino, con la boca abierta. Tonks y Remus también estaban mirando a Sirius, con expresión idéntica en sus rostros.

-¿Estás bien, Sirius? –preguntó finalmente Harry, rompiendo el silencio.

-Joder... –dijo Sirius calmadamente, enredando sus dedos entre su pelo, dando la espalda a la habitación-. No, no estoy bien, Harry.

Tonks le pegó una patadita a Remus bajo la mesa; él la miró y se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien en qué estaba pensando Sirius. ¿Realmente iba a decirle a Harry entre todas las personas lo que sentía?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry, la sospecha empezando a formarse en su mente-. ¿Por qué estás tan destrozado?

Sirius se dio la vuelta, mirando a su ahijado a la cara.

-Porque la amo.

Harry lo vio en sus ojos.

-Realmente la amas...

-Lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo –admitió Sirius, mirando entonces al suelo.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? –preguntó Harry calmadamente.

Remus alzó una ceja y trató de esconder su risa. Esa era una pregunta de la que Sirius ya tenía que estar cansado. Tonks cogió su mano y la apretó con cuidado.

Sirius suspiró.

-Ella es demasiado buena para mí, Harry. Se merece el mundo y yo no puedo dárselo.

-Podrías haberle dado lealtad, devoción, amor, honestidad... ¿no es eso lo más importante? Eso es lo que Ginny y yo compartimos. No la sorprendo con diamantes ni con palabras poéticas. Le soy fiel, la hago reír, lloro con ella. Tú le podrías haber dado todas esas cosas. Ron no –dijo Harry-. Quiero veros felices, Sirius. Os quiero.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Soy un hombre amargado y roto, Harry. Además, soy jodidamente viejo para ella.

-¿Quién es jodidamente viejo? –dijo Ginny, llegando a la cocina y sonriendo al grupo en la mesa.

Detrás de ella, Ron y Hermione entraron en la habitación.

-Ginny, no eres demasiado vieja –dijo Hermione, sonriendo a su amiga.

Ginny se volvió a ella.

-Yo no. Lo ha dicho Sirius.

Ron y Hermione se giraron hacia Sirius, cuyo rostro estaba ahora sonrojado.

Harry miró a su padrino por un momento.

-Ron. ¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera? –preguntó.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y salieron de la cocina por la puerta trasera.

Tonks se volvió hacia Hermione y sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien...

Ginny, notando una silenciosa pregunta en el aire, se dio cuenta de que necesitaban privacidad.

-Voy a limpiar antes de hacer los sandwiches para la comida –dijo-. Nos vemos Tonks, Sirius, Remus.

-Adiós, Ginny –dijo Remus.

Después de que la pelirroja se hubiera marchado de la habitación, Tonks se volvió a Hermione.

-¿De verdad estás bien?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Eso creo. No me ha dicho nada más. Está actuando como si todo estuviera bien, ahora...

-Ahora vamos a irnos… no dudes en venir con nosotros si nos necesitas- dijo Tonks, abrazando a la chica.

Hermione sonrió.

-Muchas gracias...

-Ni lo menciones –rió Tonks.

Remus las alcanzó y abrazó a Hermione, besándola en la mejilla.

-En serio, llámanos si nos necesitas.

Ella asintió antes de volverse hacia Sirius.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento antes de que te vayas?

Él asintió y después de que Tonks y Remus se fueran, fue haciala mesa.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? –preguntó, llegando tras de ella.

-Sí –sonrió suavemente-. Quería devolverte tu camisa –dijo, dándole la negra camisa que había llevado puesta por la noche.

Sirius la cogió y la miró un momento.

-Puedes quedártela –dijo, devolviéndosela.

Él esperó que ella insistiera en que la cogiera, pero en lugar de eso, ella la abrazó de nuevo.

-Gracias –dijo.

-No importa –dijo, volviéndose para irse. La mano de la chica en su brazo le detuvo.

-Siento lo de esta mañana, yo...

-No te preocupes por eso, Hermione; está bien –la interrumpió.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias por lo de anoche, Sirius. Por quedarte conmigo, por traerme la poción, por ser mi amigo. Te necesitaba y tú estabas allí.

Se levantó y besó su mejilla.

Sirius resistió la urgencia de atraerla hacia sí para un beso más personal. En vez de eso, sonrió.

-No me importó, Hermione. Siempre que me necesites, estaré ahí para ti.

Sirius hizo ademán de salir de la cocina. Estaba a medio camino del salón cuando Hermione oyó el 'pop' que indicaba que se había ido. Se sintió extrañamente vacía sabiendo que ya no estaba allí.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Ginny, volviendo a la sala.

Hermione se giró a su amiga.

-¿Eh? Ah... claro... sí...

Ginny alzó la ceja pero no hizo ningún comentario de la expresión ausente de su amiga.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar los sandwiches?

Hermione asintió, siguiendo a su amiga a la encimera mientras se pasaba la camisa negra por encima de la suya.

-Suena bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry invocó rápidamente el hechizo silenciador antes de volverse a su amigo.

-Me mentiste.

Ron dejó de moverse, su rostro tornándose pálido.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando.

-No intentes mentirme ahora, Ron. Sí que sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Me dijiste que sólo mirabas… prometiste que serías fiel. Pero sé que no has estado nada con Hermione en toda la luna de miel –explicó Harry.

-Yo… no… -dijo Ron, abriendo su boca con lentitud.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS AHORA! –rugió Harry.

-¡Bien! Maldita sea. Sí, Harry. Es Brenda. ¿Vale? –Ron deslizó su mano por su rostro-. No sé lo que estoy haciendo. No podría quedarme con Hermione porque no podría acostarme con ella. No sé qué hacer.

-¿Por qué te casaste con ella entonces?

-Porque tenía que hacerlo –sentenció Ron, encarando a su amigo-. Tú, mamá, Ginny... todo el mundo esperaba que lo hiciera. Nadie me preguntó si la amaba. Nadie me preguntó si quería esto. Ella me importa, Harry, siempre lo hará, pero no la amo.

-Deberías dejarla ir. ¡Deja que encuentre a alguien que la ame! –exclamó Harry, aún con la imagen del rostro de su padrino en su mente.

-No puedo hacerle daño ahora. ¡No puedo dejarla ir y dejarla sola!

-No puedes hacerle daño... ¿NO TE HACES IDEA DEL DAÑO QUE LE HACES ENGAÑÁNDOLA? Estás destruyendo su autoestima, Ron.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Mira, Harry. Voy a romper con Brenda, lo prometo. Voy a hacer que esto funcione con Hermione, es lo correcto.

-Lo correcto sería dejarla ir, Ron. Dale una oportunidad para encontrar el amor con alguien que la trate bien y la corresponda –dijo Harry calmadamente.

Ron posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Por favor, dame una oportunidad. Deja que lo intente con ella. Lo prometo, Harry, haré que funcione.

Harry estudió a su amigo por un momento. Sintió debatirse entre Ron y Sirius. Veía el amor en los ojos de su padrino, ese hombre la necesitaba. Pero Ron ya estaba casado con ella. Suspiró.

-Bien. Pero si no rompes con Brenda, ni tratas a Hermione bien inmediatamente, te romperé algo más que tu varita.

Ron asintió, pero no dijo nada mas. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, ya planeando qué debía decirle a Brenda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hermione. ¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó Ginny, poniendo los tomates en la tabla de cortar.

-¿Qué?

-Has estado mirando ese trozo de pan durante diez minutos. ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Ginny... ¿tú me odiarías si las cosas con Ron no funcionaran? –preguntó Hermione, mirando a su amiga.

-Claro que no te odiaría. Haz lo que te haga feliz. No estoy ciega, Hermione, sé perfectamente que las cosas no estan yendo muy bien con Ron –dijo-. Pero precisamente esto me hace pensar en...

-¿En qué? –Hermione alzó una ceja.

-Tú no crees que las cosas con Ron vayan a arreglarse y sin embargo estás andando por aquí como en una nube como si te hubieras enamorado. La única pregunta es de quién.

Hermione sintió su cara arder, y supo que se había sonrojado.

-¡Eh chicas, qué buena pinta! –dijo Harry, entrando a la cocina-. Hermione.. ¿por qué estás roja?

-Tiene calor –dijo Ginny-. Hace mucho calor en esta cocina.

-¡Comida! –dijo Ron, entrando a la sala tras Harry-. ¡Vamos, comamos ya!

Ginny rió mientras dejaba en la mesa un plato lleno de sandwiches.

-¡Ahí lo tienes!

Harry estudió a Hermione antes de mirar a Ron, quien tenía un trozo de jamón colgando de su boca. Harry se encontró a sí mismo deseando que Ron lo arruinara todo, y Sirius pudiera hacerse paso.

Hermione merecía alguien que la amara. Merecía a Sirius.

* * *

**Y AQUÍ OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS DE 'NUNCA MÍA' je... bueno. Tengo el placer de informaros que en el próximo capítulo ya empieza lo bueno de verdad. ¿Acercamiento, roce...? Como queráis llamarlo, sí. Digamos que dará más dinamismo a la trama. Yo al menos, empecé a obsesionarme con este fic a partir del capítulo 11. Aunque mi favorito es el 12..¿cómo no? xD**

**Bueno, Y sin más ni más, agradecer enormemente vuestros reviews, que esta vez sí que han sido muchos. Y a los que se pregunten lo típico de.. ¿esta no iba a publicar los sábados? Simplemente decirle que hoy me aburro, y he decidido ponerme a traducir, pero sí, de normal, publicaré los sábados. O lo intentaré. **

**Un beso a todos,**

**Dream-kat**


	11. Iris

_**Nunca mía**_

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de JKRowling y de WB, y el fic en sí pertenece a Sarmoti. Solo soy una humilde traductora.

Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que os guste!

**Capítulo 11- Iris**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closets to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now _

_And all I cant taste in this moment  
And all I can breath is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-Me has pegado una patada –gimió Ginny, rodando en el suelo.

-Tu cabeza estaba en mi pie. ¿Qué esperabas? –gruñó Ron.

-¿Es que no podéis callaros? –masculló Hermione desde su sofá.

-¿De quién fue la idea de que 'acampáramos' en el salón? –gruñó Harry, girándose sobre su espalda.

-Tuya, cariño –le recordó su mujer-. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Ah, sí –recordó. Después de su conversación con Ron, Harry se había decidido a mantener un ojo en su amigo. Por eso tuvo la idea de que los cuatro tuvieran una mini-fiesta y durmieran en el salón. Ron no sería capaz de irse si todos estaban a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hora es? –murmuró Hermione. A penas había dormido en toda la noche. Ginny y Harry se habían quedado dormidos en el suelo junto a la chimenea, juntos. Pero Ron se había despatarrado a sus anchas, donde sólo había habitación para uno.

-Las ocho de la mañana –respondió Harry, mirando su reloj.

-Mamá se levantará pronto a preparar el desayuno.

Hermione se levantó.

-Voy a darme una ducha.

-Yo voy a hacer café –dijo Ginny.

-Y yo voy a dormir otra vez –gruñó Harry, dándose la vuelta.

Ron miró la habitación mientras se incorporaba. Tenía que tomar la decisión hoy, Brenda o Hermione. Apartándose el pelo de la cara, se levantó y fue a la cocina. Fred y George estaban sentados en la mesa mientras Ginny les traía café caliente.

-Buenos días –murmuró Ron, sentándose frente a ellos.

-Buenos días –respondió George, mientras Fred sólo le saludaba con la cabeza, su usual sonrisa ausente.

-¿Fred?

-Ron –respondió secamente, antes de levantarse e irse de la habitación. Ron le miró irse.

-¿Qué le pasa?

George se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. No quiere decírmelo.

Ron sintió un nudo en el estómago. Fred no podía saberlo... ¿no?

-Creo que... voy a asearme.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-¿Por qué estás durmiendo en el sofá? –le preguntó Tonks a Sirius, con sus manos en las caderas.

Sirius se incorporó lentamente, frotándose los ojos.

-No podía dormir en casa.

-Claro. Seguro que esa es la razón –respondió, con una sabihonda sonrisa en su rostro-. Me alegra que se lo contaras a Harry.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó-. ¿Qué diferencia hace?

-Que ahora tú sabes que tienes su apoyo si decides admitirle a Hermione lo que sientes –dijo Tonks, sentándose en el sofá junto a su primo.

-No voy a admitirle nada a Hermione, nunca. Dejadlo ya.

-Bien. Lo dejaré por ahora –sonrió-. Acuérdate de que no estaremos en casa esta noche. Hay luna llena así que Remus va a ir a Hogwarts y yo visitaré a una amiga del ministerio.

Sirius se levantó.

-Supongo que me iré a casa y me asearé. Tengo que limpiar algo la casa. Esa maldita lechuza de Ron hace un desastre de mi cocina siempre que viene.

-Yo voy a ver a Hermione antes de irme. Te llamaré cuando vuelva a casa mañana –dijo Tonks, besando su mejilla.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-Adoro tu pelo de ese color –dijo Hermione, sentándose en una silla blanca en el jardín de la madriguera.

-Gracias –dijo Tonks, peinándose con sus dedos su pelo de color verde neón-. ¿Cómo están las cosas?

-Bien. Nos lo pasamos bien anoche. Harry decidió que tuviéramos una fiestecilla y luego nos quedamos todos a dormir en el salón –explicó.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo y me prometerás que serás honesta conmigo? –preguntó Tonks, cogiendo la mano de Hermione.

-Claro. ¿El qué?

-¿Por qué no crees que vayas a encontrar el amor verdadero?

Hermione suspiró y miró al suelo. Tras unos instantes alzó la mirada a su amiga.

-Me enamoré una vez. Me enamoré de alguien que jamás me vio de esa manera, y que nunca lo hará. Me pasé meses soñando y deseando que algo sucediera, pero no pasó nada. No creo que jamás pudiera fijarme en nadie más porque siempre trataré de comparar a esa persona con la que amé. Y nadie puede comparársele.

Tonks frunció el ceño. No se había percatado de que Hermione hubiera amado a ese famoso jugador de quidditch con el que había estado saliendo.

-Pero si ya no le amas... ¿por qué no puedes intentar abrir tu corazón a alguien más?

Hermione se sonrojó.

-Ese es el problema –musitó-. Pensaba que ya no le amaba, pero... me he dado cuenta de que aún le quiero.

Tonks no dijo nada. ¿Estaba Hermione hablando de Krum? Por alguna razón, ya no lo creía. Suspiró.

-Escucha, tengo que irme. Ya llego tarde a la cita con mi amiga. Le dije que estaría allí a las cinco. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No. Voy a hacer algo de comida y sorprender a Ron en la tienda. Creo que necesitamos algo de tiempo juntos esta noche.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-Bromeas… ¿verdad? –masculló Brenda, girándose para mirar a Ron con rapidez, su melena rubia volando alrededor de su rostro. Estaban en la trastienda de los gemelos, y Ron agradeció mentalmente que hubiera invocado un hechizo silenciador.

-Yo no se lo dije. Ellos mismos lo adivinaron –se defendió.

-¿Y te sorprende que adivinaran dónde ibas? Ron... ¿de verdad creíste que alguno de ellos pensaba que estabas trabajando?

Ron meditó unos instantes.

-No sé lo que pensaba. No sé lo que estoy haciendo. Ya no sé nada.

Brenda suspiró, llegando hacia él y posando su mano sobre el brazo del chico.

-No voy a jugar más, Ron. Ellos tienen derecho a decir ella o yo. Depende de ti decidir quién de las dos será.

Ron deslizó su mano por la cara, con abatimiento.

-No sé lo que quiero.

Brenda sonrió mientras alzaba las manos para desabotonar su propia blusa lentamente.

-Déjame mostrarte lo que quieres –susurró, juguetona.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-Eh, chicos. ¿Habéis visto a Ron? –preguntó Hermione, llegando a la tienda. Llevaba una cestita-. Le he traído la cena ya que trabaja hasta tarde.

A Fred se le oscureció la mirada. ¿Tenía que cubrir el engaño de su hermano o simplemente dejarla entrar y pillarles? Probablemente la destrozaría verles juntos, pero tenía que hacerlo ahora, y sería mejor que lo viera por sí misma.

-Está en la trastienda, Hermione –respondió Fred, sin un ápice de sonrisa.

-Gracias –dijo. Hermione se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. Pasar un tiempo con Ron la ayudaría a decidir qué hacer.

Fred salió del mostrador y la siguió. Tenía el presentimiento de que le necesitaría en unos instantes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ron alzó a Brenda contra la pared, moviéndose más deprisa mientras se estiraba para besarla. Siempre que pensaba que podía abandonarla, aquello pasaba.

Brenda gemía y gruñía, y Ron no pudo oír la puerta abrirse hasta que era demasiado tarde.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS...? –gritó su esposa, desde el marco de la puerta, una mirada de shock e ira en su rostro.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hermione sintió su sangre hervir en el cuerpo. Había sabido por mucho tiempo dónde estaba Ron, y con quién. Pero verles por sí misma era un nuevo nivel de sorpresa y dolor.

Dejando caer la cesta, Hermione se dio la vuelta y se chocó con Fred. Él rápidamente la rodeó con sus brazos. Fred la ayudó a salir de allí, y la llevó frente a la tienda, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Estás bien?

Hermione le miró, y él se sorprendió de ver que sus ojos estaban secos.

-Tengo que irme –murmuró ella, antes de desaparecer de entre sus brazos.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-¡TONKS! –gritó Hermione, apareciéndose en la cocina de su amiga-. ¡TONKS!

-No está aquí –dijo Sirius cuidadosamente, llegando a la cocina-. Se queda esta noche con una amiga¿recuerdas?

-Lo siento, lo olvidé –dijo. Sirius se dio cuenta de que estaba agitada y pálida-. ¿Te quedas tú aquí mientras no están?

-No. Simplemente decidí venir aquí y coger algunos libros... –mintió Sirius. No quería admitir que había estado acurrucado en el sofá. Parecía ser el único sitio donde quería estar.

-Oh. Lo siento. No pretendía molestarte. Quería ver a Tonks... –dijo, sintiendo su control empezar a desaparecer conforme sus ojos comenzaban a arderle.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él, percatándose.

Hermione le miró. Estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Su pelo ligeramente desordenado y cayendo por su frente. Sus ojos mostraban su preocupación por ella. Hermione tomó aire.

-No... –susurró, dejándose caer en su abrazo conforme él la alcanzaba rápidamente.

Sirius la abrazó mientras ella empezaba a llorar. No le preguntó qué le ocurría; simplemente la abrazó, acariciando su pelo.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Hermione se separó de él, mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Dije que no volvería a llorar...

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, con sus manos aún en los brazos de la chica.

-No quiero hablar de ello aún –murmuró, no queriendo admitir lo estúpida que era-. Por favor... ¿puedes quedarte conmigo? No quiero estar sola.

-Claro. Ahora iba a irme a casa. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le rodeó con sus brazos mientras se aparecían en la cocina del animago.

Hermione se apartó de él, sentándose en la silla más cercana. Sirius miró a su alrededor en su pequeña casa, agradeciendo que la hubiera limpiado.

-¿Tienes hambre... sed? –le preguntó.

Ella le observó, con mirada ausente.

-No mucho –murmuró.

-El sol se está poniendo. ¿Quieres que vayamos afuera?

-Vale –dijo Hermione, levantándose y yendo a la puerta trasera. Sirius rápidamente la siguió tras ella.

-Es precioso –susurró ella mirando la puesta de sol.

Sirius se colocó a su lado.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido?

Hermione le miró.

-Decidí llevarle la cena a Ron al trabajo. Pensé que podríamos pasar un tiempo solos y decidir qué íbamos a hacer y... me lo encontré follándose a su amante contra la pared.

Sirius se vio dividido entre aparecer delante de Ron y matarle o ir a ella y abrazarla. Decidiendo que ella le necesitaba más en esos momentos, abrió sus brazos a ella, atrayéndola contra su pecho.

-Dios, Hermione... –susurró.

-No puedo creerlo. Lo sabía todo hace tiempo. No soy estúpida. Pero supongo que verlo delante de mi cara me recuerda qué clase de matrimonio tenemos. La estaba besando en lugares en los que yo nunca he sido besada y ella estaba gimiendo y los dos parecían tan felices... maldita sea –masculló entre sollozos-. Me ha hecho darme cuenta del fracaso que soy. Ni siquiera puedo cumplir como esposa.

-No te culpes ni por un momento, Hermione. Tú no eres un fracaso –le dijo Sirius, abrazándola más fuerte. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y no deseaba nada más que admitirle todo. Confesarle cómo se sentía. Arrodillarse y pedirle que le diera una oportunidad.

Hermione movió su cabeza para mirarle. El sol poniente estaba reflejado en los ojos de Sirius, más oscuros que lo habitual.

-Yo soy...

-Perfecta –terminó él, inclinándose y presionando sus labios con los de ella.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 11**

**Bueno, bueno... ahí tenéis el anhelado roce jaja. Y el siguiente capítulo, pues bastante más roce jajajaja. Sí, los que habéis leído el fic en inglés ya sabéis a lo que me refiero. Me gusta mucho el siguiente capítulo, y ya lo tengo a medio traducir. Así que si os portáis bien –si me dejáis muchos reviews XD-, puedo colgarlo este mismo fin de semana. ¿Este sábado, este domingo...? Depende de vosotros. Sí, sí, ya salió mi vena chantajista. Cuanto antes alcance el número de reviews que espero para este capítulo, antes llegará la continuación!**

**Un besito del sabor que queráis! (De Sirius no, que su boca está actualmente ocupada por la de Hermione jujuju) **

**Dream-kat**

**Miembro Weaver**


	12. Quédate

_**Nunca mía**_

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, nada me pertenece.

_**12. Quédate. **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah _

_Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare_

Stay (The Brass Bed Song) - Josh Gracin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El corazón de Hermione se olvidó de latir por un momento, la sorpresa se expandió por cada músculo en su cuerpo mientras sentía los labios de Sirius presionando los suyos.

Había deseado aquel momento durante tantos años, que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. No entendía por qué estaba sucediendo.

Sirius movió sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella. La boca de Hermione estaba cerrada con fuerza, y aún así sus labios eran cálidos y suaves. No estaba devolviéndole el beso, y Sirius tenía miedo. El rechazo era algo horrible, y era ahora o nunca.

Llevó sus manos a cada lado de su cara, cubriendo sus cálidas mejillas con sus palmas. Inclinó su cabeza delicadamente, permaneciendo en contacto con sus labios. Sirius rogó en silencio por que le respondiera, para que le devolviera el beso, para que lo amara.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Eso era infidelidad, estaba casada; aunque a Ron parecía no importarle. Ron se acostaba con esa rubia. Y Hermione no amaba a Ron. Demasiados pensamientos corrieron por su mente de una vez. No sabía por qué estaba pasando, pero era su única oportunidad de conseguir la felicidad verdadera, aún incluso por un único minuto.

Insegura de cómo besar correctamente, Hermione movió con suavidad sus labios contra los de él. Sirius sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. No pudo controlar el gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando ella le respondió por fin. Se movió con delicadeza con ella, dejándola explorar el beso. Las manos de Hermione habían subido por sus brazos, y ahora estaban entrelazadas detrás de su cuello.

Las de Sirius abandonaron su rostro, una para viajar por su cabello, enredando sus rizos entre sus dedos. La otra mano se deslizó por su espalda, apoyándose en la tela de su camiseta. Usó sus manos para atraerla hacia él, sonrojada. El frío de la noche estaba cosquilleando su nuca mientras que los dedos de ella se apoyaban en él.

Sirius profundizó el beso con lentitud, deslizando su lengua por sus labios. Hermione apenas abrió su boca, pero le dio cobijo. Él rápidamente entró en ella, saboreándola, entreabriendo más aún sus labios. Fue Hermione quien gimió entonces. Un sonido dulce, sexy.

Sirius tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a romper el beso. Abandonó sus labios, pero la mantuvo cerca de él. Lentamente, ella abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con su mirada. Los ojos de Hermione mostraban culpa, deseo, miedo.

-No me tengas miedo... –susurró él.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Nunca he besado de verdad a nadie, no sé cómo... –murmuró. El beso que había compartido con Krum y aquellos pequeños roces de labios con Ron no podían considerarse como tal.

-Has estado perfecta... –susurró. Comenzó a inclinarse de nuevo hacia su boca.

-Ron –dijo ella.

Sirius se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Estoy casada. No puedo engañarle... –susurró.

-Él lo hizo.

Ella le miró, con lágrimas escondidas en sus ojos. Le deseaba, pero no quería que sucediera porque él se sintiera mal por ella.

-Yo...

Sirius llevó sus labios a su oído, hablándole en susurros.

-Has dicho que viste a Ron besándola en lugares donde jamás te han besado -dibujó una línea de besos desde su oreja hasta la comisura de sus labios-. Déjame besarte en esos lugares, Hermione –susurró, con voz ronca contra su boca.

Devolvió sus besos hacia su oreja mientras ella sentía débiles sus rodillas.

-Déjame mostrarte cómo deberías ser amada. Déjame demostrarte que no eres un fracaso como mujer, que es tu marido quien es un fracaso –le pidió-. Sólo por esta noche sé mi mujer. Deja que te haga el amor como si fuera nuestra noche de bodas.

El mundo de Hermione se desmoronó. Se aferró a sus hombros con sus dos manos, tratando de aclarar su mente, de descubrir qué hacer. Lo correcto era salir de allí ahora. ¿Pero podía escaparse de todo lo que siempre había deseado?

Sirius la abrazaba con posesión, temiendo perder su oportunidad y darle la opción de huir de él. Se lo estaba dando todo ahora; dependía de ella lo que sucediera a continuación. Su corazón estaba en la palma de su mano.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro el cielo nocturno. Más brillante que ninguna otra estrella estaba la suya. La estrella del perro. Sirius. La miró por un momento antes de mirarle a él. Le vio a los ojos, deseando saber a qué venía todo esto. Cerrando sus ojos, se inclinó, presionando sus labios contra los suyos esta vez.

Sirius sintió al mismo tiempo alivio y deseo recorriendo su cuerpo. No había huido de él. Le estaba besando. Parecía insegura, y rápidamente se separó, y aún en la oscuridad, pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban arreboladas.

-No sé cómo...

-Yo te enseñaré –susurró, juntándola a él y besándola. Aplicó la justa medida de presión, moviendo sus labios con los de ella, deslizando su lengua por sus labios, abriéndolos, antes de entrar en su boca, saboreándola.

Pronto ella estaba respondiéndole, moviendo su propia lengua, encontrando un ritmo. Sus manos estaban aún aferradas a sus hombros, y él deslizó sus manos hasta sus mejillas.

-Vamos dentro –susurró contra sus labios.

Ella asintió, y le sintió inclinarse y alzarla en sus brazos. Ella entrelazó los suyos alrededor de su cuello mientras la llevaba dentro. No la dejó en el suelo hasta que llegaron a su habitación.

La joven miró a su alrededor para descubrir unas cortinas rojas, y una alfombra del mismo color. Había una cama contra la pared, adornada con sábanas rojas y doradas. Había también una pequeña mesilla junto a la cama, y todo lo que había en ella era una bola de navidad. Hermione la reconoció al instante, era la de su estrella.

Iba a preguntarle por ella, pero él se inclinó y la atrajo hacia él de nuevo, haciendo desaparecer todos sus pensamientos sobre la bola de navidad. Su beso era más duro, más exigente esta vez. Sus manos recorrían sus brazos, su cuerpo fuerte contra ella.

No rompió el beso mientras sus manos bajaban hasta encontrar las suyas. Sus dedos entrelazándose, juntándose. Abandonó rápidamente sus manos, hasta sus brazos y finalmente a su cuello.

Hermione escuchó un 'clink' de algo cayendo contra el suelo, pero no se molestó en mirar. La mano de Sirius estaba bajando de su cuello, apoyándose en el inicio de sus pechos.

Sirius sintió su propio corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que iba a romperse en su pecho. Ella estaba allí, en su cuarto, y le deseaba. Era cálida, y suave, y todo lo que siempre había imaginado que sería.

Alzándola, la recostó en la cama. Lentamente se colocó sobre ella, equilibrándose. Ella le miró, con su pelo alborotado en su cara. Esa noche, ella era suya.

-Yo nunca he... –susurró.

-Lo sé –respondió él, cerrando sus ojos mientras sus labios se juntaron con los suyos de nuevo, suave y gentilmente.

Sirius abandonó sus labios y comenzó una línea de besos por su cara hasta su cuello, sus manos aún en sus mejillas. Hermione ladeó su cabeza dándole más acceso a su cuello. Sentía el fuego recorriendo su espalda conforme él la besaba y mordía con suavidad.

Ella llevó sus manos a la camiseta de Sirius y la levantó. Él alzó los brazos y dejó que esta cayera al suelo. Sirius se inclinó y deslizó sus manos por su vientre, cogiendo su camiseta y apartándola a su paso. Ella se la quitó tan pronto como él la levantó hasta su cabeza. Sirius desplazó sus besos a sus hombros, apartando el cabello de su camino. Ella sabía a gloria, no podía tener suficiente del dulce sabor de su piel. Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo los tirantes de su sujetador, apartándolos de sus hombros.

Hermione se sentía de una forma increíble. Sabía que nadie más la haría sentir así. La desesperación por sentir todo de él era dolorosa. No podía aguantar la espera. Sabía que le deseaba ahora. Sintió a Sirius desabrochar su sujetador y echarlo al suelo.

Él gimió con deseo cuando vio aquellos pechos perfectos frente a él. Los pezones se endurecieron al estar expuestos al aire. Sirius bajó su boca a ella y enredó su lengua con sus pezones, hasta que ella estuvo gimiendo descontroladamente.

Sirius bajó sus manos hasta sus piernas, acariciándolas mientras besaba su estómago. Desabrochó su falda. Ella se la quitó con sus piernas y esta se fue volando por la habitación.

Hermione puso su mano en el pecho de Sirius para sentirle. En el sofá el día anterior se había preguntado cómo sería sentirle, piel contra piel. Ahora que lo sabía, era fascinante.

Decidida de que quería más, pero sin saber cómo preguntar, Hermione le empujó para rodar sobre él. Se colocó encima de él y besó su cara. Continuó con sus besos por su cuello, hasta su pecho. Hermione se tomó su tiempo besando su pecho, bajando lentamente.

Deslizó sus labios y lengua por la línea de sus pantalones, hasta que él estaba gimiendo su nombre. Ella tironeó de la cremallera de sus pantalones, y él se agachó para ayudarla, sacándolos de entre ellos. Sirius se recostó y la tomó por los hombros, atrayéndola para besarla.

Podía probar el deseo en los labios de ella, podía oler su excitación. La necesitaba más de lo que nunca había necesitado a una mujer. Rodando de nuevo, se recostó sobre ella, sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, con tan sólo sus ropas interiores separándolos.

Comenzó un camino de besos bajando por el cuerpo de Hermione de nuevo, usando sus dedos para deshacerla de su ropa interior, su boca encontrando sus húmedos rizos. La lamió. Hermione jamás se había imaginado que se sentiría tan bien, ser besada así. Le miró a los ojos conforme él volvía a ascender para besarla de nuevo en la boca. Ella pudo probar su propio sabor en los labios de él; un sentimiento extraño, sexy.

Hermione se apoyó sobre su espalda mientras él se colocaba sobre ella. Apartó sus piernas para él, el miedo atravesándola junto con el deseo. Conforme Sirius comenzó a adentrarse entre los suaves labios de su intimidad, llevó su boca a la suya de nuevo.

-Confía en mí –susurró contra sus labios. Y entonces empujó, llevándose su inocencia, haciéndola suya. Un violento sentimiento de amor lo atravesó; jamás había sentido nada igual. Era uno con ella, y nada podría borrar eso jamás.

Ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas mientras se iniciaban en un movimiento lento. Insegura sobre qué hacer, trató de moverse, de alzar sus caderas para encontrarle. Debió de hacer algo bien, puesto que él gemía suavemente y la besaba profunda, duramente.

Cuando Sirius alcanzó el clímax, gimió su nombre. La llevó a la cumbre del placer y fue ella quien gimió su nombre después. Sirius no salió de ella, sino que permaneció sobre su cuerpo, cuidadoso y duro. El sudor corría por su piel, terminando donde ambos estaban unidos. Ella estudió su rostro unos instantes, antes de alzarse para besarle de nuevo. Apasionadamente.

Finalmente, Sirius salió de ella y rodó sobre la cama, rápidamente atrayéndola hacia él, abrazándola contra su pecho mientras sus corazones se calmaban. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en su hombro conforme él enredaba su brazo alrededor de ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius permaneció despierto durante horas, abrazándola mientras dormía. Su suave respiración estremecía su piel. Inclinándose para besarle la frente, susurró las palabras que había tenido demasiado miedo para decir aquella noche:

-Te quiero...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se levantó lentamente. La luz matinal entraba por la ventana, nublando su visión. Se movió y sintió algo cálido contra su estómago. Se habían movido en sueños, y ahora sus cuerpos estaban enredados. Sirius estaba frente a ella, su cuerpo perfectamente alineado con el suyo. Su brazo la rodeaba por su vientre, abrazándola muy cerca de él.

Suspiró. Era como sentirse en el paraíso. El sol se filtraba por la ventana. Miró a la bola de navidad y sonrió. Un brillo en el suelo captó su mirada, y movió su cabeza con cuidado. Allí, en el suelo entre el revuelo de ropa, estaba su anillo de bodas, junto con el de compromiso. Miró su mano y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, un ruido en la ventana llamó su atención. Ahí estaba Pig, con una carta atada a sus patitas, picando contra el cristal.

Su estómago dio un vuelco, y se sintió temblar.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sirius, despertándose ante el ruido de Pig.

-Es Pig, en tu ventana –susurró.

Sirius se incorporó inmediatamente. ¿La lechuza de Ron? Alcanzando su varita, la agitó y la ventana se abrió. Pig entró rápidamente, dejando caer la carta en el regazo de Hermione.

Se sentó en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas.

-¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí? –murmuró, antes de abrir la carta.

_Hermione,_

_Siento tanto lo de ayer… Jamás pretendí hacerte daño. Sé que habrás ido a quedarte con Remus o con Sirius, y sólo te pido que vuelvas a casa. Hablemos y arreglemos esto. Estamos casados, y tenemos que actuar como tal ahora. _

_Te quiere, _

_Ron_

Sus lágrimas cayeron en el papel. Sirius la miró, para ver sus ojos clavados en él. La angustia le recorrió, junto con un poderoso enfado. Podía ver lo que iba a ocurrir frente a sus ojos.

Debería haberle rogado que se quedara, que no se fuera. Debería haberle confesado su amor, decirle lo que significaba para él. Sin embargo, en vez de aquello la miró, con una expresión de enfado en su rostro:

-¿Es que nunca haces lo que te hace feliz?

-Tengo que hacer lo correcto –dijo ella, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana mientras se levantaba. Lentamente se agachó y cogió sus anillos. Sin mirar a Sirius a la cara, los deslizó de nuevo en su dedo. Recogiendo su ropa, salió de la habitación, sin mirar atrás.

Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto la mirada herida en el rostro de Sirius, una única lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Lo había tenido todo en una noche, y ahora lo estaba perdiendo, y no le quedaba nada.

**Fin del capítulo 12**

**¿Os ha gustado? A mí al menos en inglés me encantó. Sólo espero no haber hecho una chapuza en español y que os guste de todas formas. El lemon, aunque es algo explícito, me pareció muy dulce y apropiado para la situación de estos dos... y el final del capítulo, pues ya lo veis, bastante triste. Habrá quien diga ahora que Hermione no tiene corazón... pero tenéis que tener en cuenta que ella no sabe nada. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra los verdaderos sentimientos de Sirius?**

**Todo eso y más, en el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos vemos! **

**DrEaM-KaT**

**Miembro Weaver**


	13. Paralizado

_**Nunca mía**_

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece

**Capítulo 13- Paralizado**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Oh, it's a strange desire  
you can not lie  
that's a needless fight  
This is where your sanity gives in  
and love begins  
Never lose your grip  
don't trip  
don't fall  
you'll lose it all_

Paralyzed - The Cardigans

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sirius escuchó a Hermione en su baño mientras se vestía. Permaneció sentado por tan sólo un momento antes de levantarse de la cama. Poniéndose sus calzoncillos negros, salió furioso de su habitación y abrió la puerta del baño.

Hermione estaba apoyada en el lavabo, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Se había vestido con rapidez, y los rizos de su cabello estaban recogidos en una desordenada coleta. El enfado de Sirius desapareció enseguida.

-¿Estás bien? –susurró.

Hermione alzó la mirada para ver a Sirius, sólo con sus calzoncillos negros puestos, mirándola con preocupación. Sonrió débilmente.

-¿No deberías estar gritándome?

Sirius se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.

-Jamás te gritaría, pasara lo que pasara.

-Tengo que hacer lo correcto, no importa lo que tú o cualquiera piense. No debí huir de mis problemas. Ya los he evitado suficiente. Lo que pasó entre nosotros ayer fue un error –dijo suavemente-. Fue... agradable, pero estuvo mal. Sé que tú sólo intentabas hacerme sentir mejor y demostrarme que no soy una mala persona, y te lo agradezco, pero tengo que irme a casa.

Sirius la miró. ¿De verdad pensaba que se había acostado con ella por lástima?

-Hermione, hasta anoche no me había acostado con una mujer desde antes de ir a Azkaban –dijo-. Quería esperar a la correcta. No podría acostarme contigo sólo por lástima.

Ella le miró con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Entonces no entiendo lo que pasó, y ahora mismo no creo que quiera entenderlo. Sólo empeoraría las cosas.

-¿Entonces simplemente te vas? –masculló Sirius -. ¿Vas a volver a Ron después de que te engañara?

Ella se separó del lavabo, quedándose en el centro del baño.

-¡Yo también le he engañado! –gritó-. Ya no soy mejor que él.

Sirius alzó sus manos con abatimiento.

-Maldita sea, Hermione. ¡Lo que pasó anoche fue diferente!

-¿Por qué? –preguntó-. ¿Por qué es diferente que yo tenga sexo contigo y que Ron tenga sexo con esa chica? –suspiró-. Necesito irme –dijo, caminando por delante de él y alejándose al hall.

-Porque no tuvimos sexo. Yo no tuve sexo contigo. Te hice el amor... –dijo suavemente.

Ella se quedó quieta, pero no se giró.

-¿Es que hay alguna diferencia, Sirius? –murmuró, y con un 'pop' desapareció.

Sirius se sentó en el primer escalón, mirando a la nada. Sabía que había estado en lo cierto todo este tiempo, ella jamás amaría a alguien tan viejo y destrozado como él. La noche anterior había sido simplemente un momento de desesperación y deseo por su parte.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-¿A qué te refieres con que ella no volvió a casa? –preguntó Fred, cogiendo una taza de café.

-Me refiero a que Hermione no vino a casa. Ron tampoco, pensaba que estaban juntos –Harry explicó, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago. Había pensado que Ron estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas llevándose a Hermione a pasar la noche fuera.

Fred suspiró.

-Harry. ¿Sabes quién es Brenda?

Harry dejó su taza en la mesa lentamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Fred? –preguntó con tanta calma como pudo.

-¿Así que lo sabes todo? –preguntó, viendo una mirada de entendimiento en los ojos de su cuñado.

Harry asintió, esperando a que el gemelo continuara.

-Hermione encontró a Ron tirándosela anoche en la trastienda. Luego desapareció y no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Eché a Brenda de allí y Ron terminó por irse después.

Harry permaneció sentado por un momento, con demasiadas emociones contradictorias. Se sentía fatal por Hermione, quien debía estar sufriendo mucho. Pero sobretodo, Harry se sintió engañado. Había creído a Ron cuando le había prometido arreglar las cosas.

-Ya veo –dijo con calma.

Fred vio el enfado en los ojos verdes, brillantes.

-Esperaba que viniera a casa esta noche. Me estaba preocupando por ella.

-¿Dónde está Ron? –preguntó Harry entre dientes.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy seguro. Siguió a Brenda, pero no sé si se quedó con ella.

-Hermione probablemente fue a casa de Remus. ¡Ginny! –gritó.

Fred alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Su hermana pequeña llegó a la habitación momentos después.

-Buenos días –dijo alegremente, besando la mejilla de Fred antes de sentarse sobre Harry.

Harry cuidadosamente la apartó de él.

-Ginny, necesito que le envíes un mensaje a Tonks. Usa a Hedwig. Asegúrate de que Hermione está con ella y con Remus.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó, con preocupación.

-Hermione vio a Ron acostándose con Brenda anoche –dijo Harry.

-¿QUÉ RON HIZO QUÉ? –gritó Ginny.

-Estaba con Brenda –repitió Fred.

La mirada de Ginny era diabólica.

-Voy a matarle –masculló.

-No si yo le encuentro primero –dijeron Harry y Fred al unísono.

-Escucha, en vez de enviar a Hedwig, iré a ver si está allí. Si está, quizás me necesita –dijo Ginny.

-Vale. Avísame tan pronto como puedas –dijo Harry, levantándose de la silla para besarla suavemente.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ron se levantó lentamente, frotándose los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y no reconoció nada. Sentándose con rapidez, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación del Caldero Chorreante. Lentamente, las escenas de la noche anterior le volvieron a la mente.

Besando a Brenda con pasión, su cremallera abriéndose, el sentimiento de estar dentro de ella, Hermione entrando en la habitación, su mirada, la mirada de Fred. Brenda riéndose, Fred echándola. Habían vuelto y Ron quería ir a encontrar a Hermione. Brenda se había ido, enfadada con él.

Ron se había sentado, pensando en todo. A sabiendas de que estaba equivocado, y de que tenía que arreglar muchas cosas, había mandado a Pig con una carta para Hermione.

Ron sabía que habría ido con Remus o con Sirius buscando su apoyo y un sitio donde dormir, así que mandó su lechuza allí. Agachándose para recoger su ropa, Ron fue a una ducha. Necesitaba asearse y volver a casa. Hermione estaría allí para entonces y podrían hablar de ello.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-¿Cómo que les ha visto? –preguntó Tonks, su voz apenas un susurro.

Ginny agitó su cabeza.

-No sé detalles. Sólo sé que Fred estaba allí y vio a Hermione encontrarse a Ron haciéndolo con Brenda. Fred se encaró a Brenda y la echó de allí. Dijo que Hermione se fue sin una sola lágrima en sus ojos. Imaginé que habría venido aquí.

-A lo mejor lo hizo, pero no estábamos en casa. Era luna llena, así que Remus no estaba. Yo me quedé en casa de una amiga.

-¡Cariño, estoy en casa! –una voz extremadamente cansada pero alegre sonó en el salón.

-Estamos en la cocina –dijo Tonks.

Ginny se giró mientras Remus entraba, luciendo pálido y cansado. Había cicatrices recientes en su nariz y su barbilla. Tenía ropa limpia, pero la arrugada en su mano era evidente de su transformación.

-Buenos días, Ginny –dijo, sonriendo a la pelirroja. Anduvo hasta Tonks y la besó en la mejilla-. ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas? –preguntó, bostezando.

-Hermione descubrió a Ron engañándola anoche y nadie sabe dónde está ahora –dijo Tonks.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntó Remus, sus ojos amarilleándose, mostrando que el lobo aún no se había marchado del todo.

Ginny se escondió tras la silla, no acostumbrada al carácter del licántropo.

-Se encontró con Ron y Brenda ayer por la noche –gimoteó.

-¿Qué queréis decir con que nadie sabe dónde está? –preguntó Remus, tratando de mantener la calma.

-Se fue de la tienda sin decirle a Fred dónde iba. Pensábamos que habría ido aquí, pero acabo de enterarme de que os habíais ido –explicó Ginny-. ¿Dónde más pudo haber ido?

Tonks miró a Remus.

-¿Crees qué...?

Remus la miró por un instante.

-Voy a comprobarlo –dijo, antes de desaparecer con un 'pop'.

Ginny volvió a mirar a Tonks.

-¿Dónde ha ido?

-A ver si está con Sirius –respondió.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-Ahora no es un buen momento –dijo Sirius conforme Remus aparecía en su habitación.

-Ponte los pantalones –murmuró Remus, olisqueando la habitación-. Te has acostado con ella.

-¿Cómo has...? –dijo, dando un respingo. Luego se paró en seco-. Da igual. Maldito licántropo –murmuró.

-¿Dónde está ahora? Todos están muy preocupados por ella.

Sirius se abrochó los vaqueros.

-Le llegó una lechuza de Ron, pidiéndole que volvieran a casa y lo intentaran de nuevo –Sirius hizo una pausa-. Así que se fue.

-¿Te dejó? –preguntó Remus, quien estaba seguro de que Hermione sentía lo mismo que Sirius-. ¿Después de que le confesaras cómo te sentías?

Sirius se pasó un sweater por la cabeza.

-No le dije lo que siento.

-¿Qué? –preguntó-. ¿Te acostaste con ella pero no le dijiste lo que sientes?

-Esa lechuza vino antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Ella pensó que me acosté con ella por pena –dijo Sirius-. Ya te dije que ella jamás me verá más que como al padrino de Harry, incluso después de acostarse conmigo.

-Después de acostarte con ella... ¿cómo la ves?

-¿Honestamente? No la veo como nada excepto mía –dijo Sirius, su voz con un deje de posesión.

-Ven conmigo. Tenemos que decirle a Ginny y a Tonks que está bien –dijo Remus.

-Bien –gruñó Sirius, tratando de esconder su corazón roto.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-Ya lo sé. Harry me mandó a Hedwig con un mensaje y Ginny se fue para volver –dijo Tonks, cuando Remus y Sirius se aparecieron para decirle que Hermione estaba en casa.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –dijo Remus-. Esto tiene que acabar.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-¿Hola? –preguntó Ron, entrando en la cocina de la madriguera. Tan pronto como dio dos pasos fue acorralado contra la pared por su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –se quejó Ron.

-¿Tienes la mínima idea de lo que has hecho?

-No es sólo mi culpa. Hermione jamás lo intentó. ¡Nunca nos dio una oportunidad! –dijo Ron. Las palabras apenas estaban en su boca cuando Harry apareció detrás de Fred, y le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz.

-¡Tú fuiste quien la engañó en la fiesta de compromiso, invitaste a tu amante a la boda! No la culpes por esto. Ella estaba...

-¡Ella desea a Sirius, también! –lo interrumpió Ron, su voz distorsionada por la sangre de su nariz.

Fred le pegó esta vez, en la mejilla. Cuando Ron se dispuso a responderle, pegó a Harry, rompiendo sus gafas. En cuestión de segundos, los tres estaban envueltos en una pelea salvaje.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? –preguntó Ginny, sentándose junto a Hermione en la cama.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Sé que necesito hablar con Ron, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero hacerlo.

-Tonks dijo que pasaste la noche en casa de Sirius. ¿Es verdad?

-No quiero hablar de lo que pasó anoche –dijo Hermione, sus mejillas sonrojándose.

-Vale... ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Ginny. Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas cuando oyeron algo romperse.

-Viene de la cocina –dijo Hermione.

-Vamos.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? –gritó Ginny, con sus manos en sus caderas al entrar en la cocina seguida por Hermione.

Fren se detuvo y miró a Hermione y a su hermana. Ron y Harry ni siquiera se percataron de su entrada en la habitación.

-¡Parad! –gritó Hermione débilmente. Caminó hacia ellos, cogiendo a Harry por su brazo, tratando de interponerse entre ellos-. ¡Parad! –trató de meterse entre ambos, pero Harry lanzó un puñetazo al mismo tiempo, pegándola justo en el ojo.

Hermione gritó, llevándose una mano al ojo y agachando la cabeza. Harry la miró con horror.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sólo dejadlo ya. ¡Parad ya todos! –pidió de nuevo.

-¡LE HAS PEGADO! –gritó Ron, encarándose de nuevo a Harry.

Ginny rodeó a Hermione con su brazo. Miró a Fred, quien estaba ahora contra la pared, con su labio partido y su propio ojo tornando a un color morado.

-Salid de aquí –le ordenó a su hermana.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y abrazó más fuerte a Hermione, llevándola de nuevo junto a Tonks.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-¿Qué es todo esto? –exclamó Remus cuando Ginny apareció en su cocina, apoyando a Hermione con su brazo.

-¡No van a parar! –dijo Hermione-. Remus, tienes que separarles. Ron está lanzando puñetazos.

Tonks se llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando un grito. Los ojos de Remus se volvieron amarillos de rabia, su cara formando una fea expresión de ira. Sirius sintió su estómago salir de sí. La había dejado volver a todo aquello. Una ciega ira le llenó por completo, y sin decir nada, desapareció de la cocina.

Hermione permaneció confusa por unos instantes, antes de ver su reflejo en el espejo de la pared negra. Su ojo ya se había enmoratado e hinchado.

-¡No! Ron no me ha hecho esto. Harry me golpeó por accidente cuando intenté separarlos –exclamó alarmada.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sirius apareció con un sonoro 'pop', pero ni Harry ni Ron se percataron. Él rápidamente llegó a ellos y agarró a su ahijado con una mano, separándolo de Ron y empujándolo atrás.

-Gracias, tío... –empezó a decir Ron, jadeante.

Sirius se abalanzó contra Ron, agarrándole por el cuello y empujándole contra la pared.

-¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO PEGARLE? –gritó, con voz fuerte y enfadada-. No se lo merece. Jamás tendrías que haberle puesto una mano encima.

-Yo... –trató de murmurar con voz ahogada, su visión empezando a ennegrecerse-. Para... yo...

-¡La has pegado, joder! –gritó de nuevo, cegado por la ira-. Voy a matarte...

* * *

**Una buena venganza para Ron... ¿verdad? Jajaja, aquí la tenéis, todas las que la esperabais tan ansiosamente. Bueno, hay problemas en FF q impiden tanto mandar reviews como postear, así que asumiré q muchas lo intentaron y no pudieron U.U, así como yo intenté publicar hace tiempo y no pude. Maldita página XD**

**Nada, un besito a todas! Y que lluevan reviews! (juju)**

**DrEaM-KaT**

**Miembro Weaver**


	14. Tu cercanía

_**Anything But Mine**_

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece bla bla.

**Chapter 14- Tu cercanía**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me  
Oh no  
It's just the nearness of you  
It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation  
Oh no  
It's just the nearness of you_

The Nearness of You - Norah Jones

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-¡SIRIUS! –gritó Fred, alcanzando a su hermano y al mago más mayor-. Déjale ir, vas a matarle.

Fred se abalanzó contra la espalda de Sirius, tratando de apartarle de Ron. Harry estaba detrás de ellos, con la boca abierta del shock.

-¡Harry, ayúdame!

Ante la llamada de Fred, Harry corrió hacia ellos, agarrando a su padrino por el brazo.

-¡Sirius, para! –dijo, mientras, a la vez, unos cuantos 'pops' sonaron en la habitación sin que nadie prestara atención.

Sirius no dejó ir a Ron mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a su ahijado. Fred aún estaba tironeando de su espalda, pero Sirius no parecía darse cuenta. Volvió a mirar a Ron.

-¡La amo! Maldita sea, la quiero y la estás destrozando –gritó, con lágrimas de ira y frustración comenzando a formarse en sus ojos-. ¡La amo!

Antes de que Harry pudiera decirle que Ron no había pegado a Hermione, Remus le alcanzó, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Sirius.

-Déjale ir, Padfoot –dijo, con voz suave y calmada.

Sirius desvió su mirada de Harry a Remus, y de nuevo a Ron. Su cara era un poema, cuando dejó a Ron, quien se desplomó contra la pared, con las manos en su cuello y tratando de tomar aire. Fred se separó de Sirius, arrodillándose junto a Harry.

Sirius se dio la vuelta lentamente, y vio a Ginny, Tonks y Hermione detrás de él. Los ojos de Hermione estaban muy abiertos, y una expresión de incredulidad se dibujaba en su rostro. Ginny tenía una expresión igual, de shock. Tonks trataba de ocultar una sonrisa, con su brazo rodeando los hombros de Hermione.

-Yo... –trató de explicarse Sirius, con voz distante y suave conforme miraba a Hermione.

Remus aún tenía su mano en su hombro, y podía sentirle temblar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó.

-¿Es que nadie va a preguntarme si YO estoy bien? –masculló Ron desde el suelo-. ¡Es a mí a quien han intentado matar!

-Ron no golpeó a Hermione, Sirius –dijo Harry, caminando hasta llegar tras de Remus, escondiéndose-. Ella estaba intentando separarnos y la golpeé.

Sirius miró de nuevo a Hermione, quien asintió para confirmar lo que Harry había dicho.

Ginny se separó de Tonks, llegando hasta Harry.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó. Su labio estaba sangrando, su ojo ligeramente hinchado, y no podía verla bien porque sus gafas estaban rotas.

-Estoy bien. Hermione... ¿tú estás bien? No pretendía golpearte.

Ella asintió.

-Estoy bien, Harry –su voz era débil.

Remus caminó hacia ella.

-Creo que puedo ayudar –le dijo, moviendo su varita sobre su ojo. Hermione sintió el dolor apagarse hasta que desapareció y pudo volver a ver con ese ojo-. Aún está algo sonrojado, pero al menos la hinchazón se ha ido.

-Gracias –respondió suavemente.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? –gruñó Ron, aún sentado en el suelo. Había marcas rojas en su cuello provenientes de las manos de Sirius. Su cara estaba cortada por su pelea con Harry y Fred, y su camiseta desgarrada.

Sirius caminó hacia Harry, y puso su mano en su espalda. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio; había temido confesarle que había golpeado a Hermione.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –le preguntó Ginny a su hermano, con voz fría y los brazos en jarras.

-¡Ha intentado matarme! –gritó Ron, señalando a Sirius.

Sirius miró a Ron, antes de llegar hasta él. Le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

Ron miró a su mano e ignorándola, se levantó por su propio pie.

-Sí –masculló.

Sirius dejó caer su mano. Miró a Tonks y a Hermione, sin saber qué decir. El silencio reinó en la sala mientras todos trataban de calmarse, ordenando sus pensamientos.

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar –dijo finalmente Ron, con voz fría.

Ella le miró. Tonks apretó sus hombros y habló antes de que Hermione pudiera hacerlo.

-¿De qué tienes que hablar?

-No es de tu incumbencia –murmuró Ron-. ¿Por qué todos se unen en mi contra?

-¡Porque la engañaste! –chilló Fred.

-¡No fue mi culpa! –dijo Ron, girándose para encarar al gemelo-. ¡Ella jamás lo intentó! No nos amábamos, no tendríamos que habernos casado. ¡Cuando me casé con ella no sabía que estaba enamorada de él! –gritó de nuevo, señalando a Sirius.

-¿Qué? –masculló Harry-. ¡No puedes culparla de esto! –Harry había desistido en tratar de arreglarlo con Ron. Jamás podría volver a confiar en él-. Ella no hizo nada. ¡Nada! Tú escapaste en la noche de bodas. ¡Tú abandonaste tu propia fiesta de compromiso!

-Ella nunca ha estado enamorada de mí, Ron. No sé de dónde sacas la información –murmuró Sirius, con voz triste-. Lo que yo sienta por ella no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Entonces por qué estaba contigo anoche? –preguntó Ron-. Pig le llevó la carta a tu casa. Si ella no me estaba engañando también... ¿por qué estaba allí? Admítelo. ¡Está casada conmigo y follándote a ti!

-Para, Ron. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos –trató de intervenir Remus.

Ron encaró a Hermione, quien había permanecido en silencio, dejándose abrazar por Tonks.

-¡Admítelo! Tú no me amas más de lo que yo a ti. ¡No intentaste hacer que funcionara!

-Basta –susurró Hermione.

-Sólo me casé por las expectativas de todos los demás. Sí, lo admito, he estado viendo a Brenda durante todo este tiempo. ¿Sabes por qué? Por que ella es todo lo que siempre he querido. ¡No quiero estar más tiempo casado contigo! –señaló a Sirius-. Él te ama. ¡Puede tenerte!

-¡BASTA! –gritó Hermione, mientras las lágrimas de rabia caían por su rostro. Estaba confusa y dolida. Su corazón estaba eufórico de oír a Sirius admitir que la amaba, y estaba aterrorizada por creerlo. Terminaría como Ron, estaba segura. El amor verdadero no existía-. ¡Sólo dejadlo ya! –se zafó del brazo de Tonks-. ¡Te odio! –le gritó a Ron, antes de volverse a Sirius-. ¡Os odio a los dos!

Sirius abrió su boca, desesperado por arreglarlo, pero ella se fue con un 'crack' antes de qu pudiera decir nada. Miró a Remus, con el dolor de su corazón patente en su mirada. Remus puso su mano en la espalda de Sirius.

-Estará bien... –le aseguró cuidadosamente el licántropo.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Brenda sonrió con sorna mientras estudiaba su reflejo en el espejo. Ron pensaba que podía abandonarla para estar con esa lerda con la que estaba casado. Iba a hacérselo pagar a esa puta.

Tomando una calada de su cigarrillo, Brenda miró el papel en la mesa. Era una copia robada de la lista de invitados a la boda de Ron. Los nombres y direcciones de todos los que habían acudido estaban en la lista. Pero ella no los necesitaba a todos; solo había un nombre en el papel que necesitaba.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-Ve a limpiarte –le dijo Fred a Ron-. Necesitas calmarte antes de ver a Fudge.

-¿Para qué? –murmuró Ron.

-Necesitas el divorcio –sentenció.

Ron le envió una mirada sucia, pero se dio la vuelta y fue escaleras arriba. Un momento después, pudieron oír el agua cayendo en la ducha.

Harry miró a Sirius.

-Ella no te odia.

Sirius le devolvió la mirada.

-Eso no importa. No puedo hacerla feliz.

Remus agitó su cabeza.

-¿Dónde puede haber ido? –preguntó.

-Quizás a nuestra casa –sugirió Tonks-. Voy a comprobarlo.

Remus asintió con la cabeza y Tonks desapareció. Miró a Ginny.

-¿Sabes dónde viven sus padres?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-Iré a ver si ha ido ahí.

Una vez Ginny se hubo ido, Remus miró a Harry.

-Ve a arreglar tus gafas y aséate. Tú también, Fred. Voy a mirar en las Tres Escobas, y en sitios así. Sirius, ve a casa y aséate también, luego puedes ayudarme a buscarla.

-Voy contigo –dijo Sirius.

-No, antes vas a ir a limpiarte. Estás hecho un desastre –sentenció Remus, enviándole una mirada que claramente decía 'haz lo que te digo'.

-Bien –masculló Sirius, desapareciendo con un 'pop'.

-Espero que ella esté bien –dijo Harry.

-Lo estará. Creo que sólo estaba sorprendida. Han sido demasiadas emociones de vez para ella –dijo Remus-. Cuando la encuentre te lo haré saber. Avísame si vuelve a casa.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme? –murmuró Hermione, levantando la mirada conforme Remus se sentaba a su lado.

-Un golpe de suerte –dijo despacio, mirando el interior de Las Tres Escobas.

-No le odio –susurró-. No odio a ninguno de los dos.

-Sirius sabe que no le odias –explicó Remus.

-Yo no sabía que él me... –se atragantó en sus palabras.

-Te ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo –le confesó Remus-. Tenía miedo de tu rechazo por su edad y su... pasado.

-En el colegio estaba tan colada por él... Me enamoré de él hace años. Siempre habrá sido mi primer amor –admitió, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó cuidadosamente.

-No lo sé. Lo de anoche fue tan... –se detuvo, dándose cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. Remus sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Ya lo sé.

Ella se sonrojó aún más.

-Dijo que yo era la primera desde antes de Azkaban, y pensé que él... ya sabes... porque sentía lástima por mí y estaba desesperado por... eso...

-Sirius era un _playboy_ en el colegio, sólo le interesaba jugar y pasarlo bien, y dejó una gran lista de corazones rotos –explicó-. Solía ser uno de esos tíos que querían a cualquier mujer que mostrara interés, y el amor nunca era parte del trato –hizo una pausa-. Desde que Sirius volvió de Azkaban, todo eso cambió. Creció, Hermione. Ya no es ningún chico repleto de hormonas. Ha estado esperando a la mujer adecuada. Te ha estado esperando a ti.

Ella sonrió suavemente.

-¿Por qué jamás me lo dijo? –preguntó, agitando su cabeza.

-Tenía miedo...

-Y cuando finalmente lo hace... ¿qué hago yo? Decirle que le odio –se recriminó-. ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

-Ve con él. Habla con él –dijo Remus.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-Necesito hacerlo. ¿Pero qué le digo?

-Lo que encuentres en tu corazón –respondió, tomándola de la mano.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sirius salió de la ducha, rodeando su cintura con su toalla. Se frotó la cara, limpiándose el agua de sus ojos. Tenía que darse prisa y vestirse, estaba preocupado por Hermione. ¿Por qué había tenido que actuar así con Ron y confesarle lo que sentía?

¿Y por qué Hermione había tenido que oírlo?

Ella había reaccionado justo como siempre había pensado que lo haría. Por supuesto que le odiaba; ahora él mismo se odiaba también.

Saliendo del baño, Sirius llegó a su dormitorio.

-He estado esperándote... –canturreó juguetona una vocecilla tras él.

Sirius se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo en que la bruja rubia le empujaba contra la pared.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí? –preguntó Sirius, tratando de apartarla de sí-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sé que me deseas, Sirius Black –ronroneó-. Yo te deseo a ti...

Se alzó para acariciar su pecho desnudo con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra se desabrochaba la capa.

-¡Sal de aquí! –masculló Sirius, apartando la mano de su pecho.

-¿Por qué? Ella no te ama, Sirius. Ron no me ama a mí. Están casados. Estamos los dos solos y heridos. ¿Por qué no hacernos sentir mejor? –dijo Brenda, batiendo sus pestañas mientras la capa se abría, dejando ver su pequeño camisón. Ella no sabía mucho acerca de Sirius Black, pero sí sabía que Hermione le amaba. Si Hermione creía que podía robarle a Ron, entonces Brenda le robaría a Sirius.

Sirius sintió un vuelco en el estómago, esa mujer era asquerosa.

-Tápate y sal de aquí.

Ella dejó la capa caer por sus hombros, juntándose a él de nuevo.

-Puedo aplacar tu dolor... –dijo, y con una de sus manos le quitó la toalla a Sirius antes de que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Había llegado demasiado lejos. Estaba loca. Cubriéndose con una mano, Sirius abrió los labios para invocar su varita, cuando ella se abalanzó contra él, apretando su boca contra la suya.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hermione se apareció frente a la casa de Sirius. Tomando aire, pensó en lo que Remus le dijo. Iba a decirle a Sirius lo que estaba en su corazón. ¿Pero qué? Ella aún no lo sabía. Lo amaba, pero no sabía qué decirle. Remus tenía razón, sabría qué decirle cuando le viera.

Abriendo la puerta de entrada, miró a su alrededor en el salón. No estaba allí. Echando una ojeada a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que tampoco estaba ahí.

Tomando aire de nuevo, Hermione comenzó a subir escaleras. Había vapor proveniente del baño, así que seguramente acababa de salir de la ducha.

Su habitación estaba parcialmente cerrada. Suspirando, reunió todo su coraje.

-Sirius, quería decirte que te qui... –comenzó a decir, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo, lo he hecho sin diccionario, así que no sé qué tal... xD. En fin, será nuestro pequeño secretito. Agradecería reviews en este capítulo, más que nada porque cada vez van a menos y no sé si es porque os vais olvidando de la historia o porque cada día lo hago peor xD. No os pido que seáis extensas, me vale con saber si os gusta o no. **

**En fin, nada más. **

**Dream-kat**


	15. Única esperanza

_**Nunca mía**_

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece.

**Chapter 15 – Única esperanza**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope_

_Sing to me of the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have  
for me over again_

Only Hope by Switchfoot

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomando aire de nuevo, Hermione comenzó a subir escaleras. Había vapor proveniente del baño, así que seguramente acababa de salir de la ducha.

Su habitación estaba parcialmente cerrada. Suspirando, reunió todo su coraje.

-Sirius, quería decirte que te qui... –comenzó a decir, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta conforme sus ojos se clavaron en Sirius. Estaba desnudo, apoyado contra la pared del baño. Alzaba su varita, y en sus brazos sostenía un cerdito rosa.

-¡Hermione! –dijo, con voz tensa. El cerdito pataleaba en sus manos.

-¿Tienes un cerdo? –preguntó Hermione. Sonaba estúpido preguntarlo, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Su rostro quemaba mientras sus ojos recorrían su figura desnuda. Sirius miró al cerdo en sus brazos.

-No es mío. Es... es un... animal extraviado. Debe de haber entrado por la puerta principal y ha llegado a mi habitación.

-Oh –dijo, y entonces se sonrojó aún más-. Estás desnudo.

-Estoy desnudo –admitió, sonrojándose él también-. ¿Qué decías cuando estabas entrando en la habitación?

Sirius sabía lo que había empezado a decir, pero el pánico se había apoderado de él tratando de librarse de Brenda. Su corazón se había parado cuando oyó a Hermione subiendo las escaleras, y le aterrorizaba que pudiera ver a Brenda.

-Oh... yo... ugh, ese cerdo acaba de utilizar tu mano como servicio –murmuró Hermione.

Sirius tiró a Brenda al suelo.

-¡Joder! –maldijo, pegándole una patada al cerdo, que salió volando por la habitación con un gruñido.

-¡Sirius, es un ser vivo! No pretendía usarte como cuarto de baño. ¡Está asustado! –gritó Hermione, yendo hacia el cerdito.

Sirius la alcanzó.

-No te preocupes por él. Voy a liberarle y a ducharme otra vez. Quédate aquí –dijo, cogiendo a Brenda-. Por favor, no te vayas.

Cogió unos pantalones y abandonó la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius cerró la puerta principal, y rápidamente pronunció un hechizo silencioso. Dirigiéndose al cerdo, movió la varita.

-¡Cómo te atreves! –masculló Brenda-. Convertirme en un cerdo... ¡Lo lamentarás, Black!

Sirius agarró su hombro, agitándola con fuerza, junto a la pared de su casa.

-Escúchame... –la amenazó.

Ella, en cambio, le interrumpió con voz mimosa.

-¿Así que quieres jugar sucio, eh? –rió.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí –la advirtió Sirius-. Y no se te ocurra acercarte a Hermione nunca más. Te lo advierto.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –dijo ella, el miedo comenzando a aparecer en sus ojos.

-Espero que nunca lo descubras –respondió, soltando su hombro-. Hablo en serio, aléjate de nosotros dos. Si te veo cerca de aquí, lo lamentarás.

-La quieres... ¿verdad? –masculló ella con desprecio-. ¿Qué es lo que tiene? No es nadie. ¿Qué veis los hombres en ella?... ¿qué hace, usar pociones y hechizos?

Sirius sacó su varita, apretándola contra el cuello de Brenda.

-Una sola palabra más y tendrás una cola rizada permanente.

-Lo que tú digas –murmuró ella, antes de desaparecer con un 'pop'.

Sirius enredó sus manos en su cabello conforme entraba en casa. Se había salvado por los pelos. Se dirigió de nuevo escaleras arriba, ansioso por oír a Hermione admitir lo que sentía.

-Aún estás aquí –dijo con alivio, viéndola sentada en la cama.

-Y tú aún estás manchado del desastre de ese cerdo.

Sirius sintió su cara encenderse de un color rojo. Estaba tan impaciente por subir de nuevo, que había olvidado limpiarse.

-Voy... voy a... ducharme ahora... –titubeó. ¿Por qué hacía tantas estupideces cuando ella estaba cerca?

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras él salía de la habitación. Escuchó durante unos instantes hasta que oyó el agua caer. Un picoteo en la ventana atrajo su atención de aquellas imágenes que se estaban formando en su cabeza, con Sirius desnudo, y el agua cayendo por su espalda.

Vio a Pig al otro lado de la ventana. Mientras la abría, su estómago dio un vuelco. ¿Qué querría Ron ahora?

Desenrollando el pequeño pergamino, leyó la nota.

_Hermione:_

_Tengo una cita con Fudge esta tarde. Nuestra nulidad sera sencilla. Te envío esto a cada de Black, pues sé que probablemente estarás allí. Espero que seas feliz._

_Ron_

No sabía si debía reír o llorar. Ron iba a pedir la nulidad. Debería estar feliz, pero en cambio sentía ganas de llorar como una magdalena. Si Ron la dejaba, no tendría a nadie. Podía ser que Sirius afirmara amarla, pero no la amaría para siempre.

-¿Qué es eso? –oyó una voz profunda desde la puerta.

Alzando la mirada, descubrió a Sirius con sus pantalones puestos. Su pecho desnudo aún estaba cubierto por gotas de agua, y su pelo caía por su rostro.

-Mira –dijo, tendiéndole la nota.

Sirius la miró con una sonrisa.

-Esto es lo mejor que podía pasarte –dijo-. Tú no eras feliz, Ron no era feliz. Serás libre para perseguir lo que quieras...

-No sé lo que quiero –dijo, suavemente. Y Sirius sintió su corazón hundirse.

-Hermione... ¿qué estabas diciendo cuando entrabas por la puerta? –preguntó de nuevo, caminando hacia ella despacio.

-No lo recuerdo –respondió, atropelladamente.

-Decías "_Sirius, quiero que sepas que_..." –la incitó.

-Que siento mucho tu pelea con Ron. Es todo cuando iba a decir –mintió. No podía permitirse amarle.

Sirius se detuvo frente a ella. Alzando una mano, acarició su rostro con suavidad.

-Eso no es lo que ibas a decir –susurró.

Hermione cerró sus ojos, apoyándose en la mano de Sirius.

-Es todo lo que iba a decir... –respondió susurrando, también.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hermione? –le preguntó, recorriendo sus labios con sus dedos.

Hermione consiguió apartarse de él.

-Quiero la estrella más brillante del cielo para mí, para amarme –le respondió-. Pero no puedes esperar una estrella, están fuera de tu alcance.

Sirius fue a ella y la rodeó por la cintura, envolviéndola en su abrazo.

-No todas las estrellas están fuera de tu alcance, Hermione –dijo, cogiendo su mano y poniéndola sobre su corazón-. Tú ya tienes esta en la palma de tu mano.

Hermione alzó la mirada, sin saber qué decir.

-Sé que estás asustada, Hermione. Yo también estoy asustado. Tengo miedo de ser demasiado mayor para ti. Tengo miedo de estar demasiado destruido para ser amado. Pero sé que cuando estoy contigo, no hay otro lugar donde quiera estar –admitió-. Me has ayudado a sacar la oscuridad de mi vida.

-Yo... –titubeó.

-¿Qué? –murmuró, su aliento contra la piel de Hermione.

-Estoy asustada. Nunca creí en el amor. Tengo miedo de creer en él.

-Aún no tienes que hacerlo. Sólo cree en mí –susurró, inclinándose para besarla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué quieres? –masculló Brenda, abriendo la puerta-. ¿Ron?

-Quiero hablar –dijo, entrando a la salita.

-¿De qué? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-De lo que pasó. Siento haber huido, estaba preocupado por Hermione.

-Siempre es Hermione..¿no? –murmuró, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Voy a pedir la nulidad, hoy.

-Bien por ti –respondió, dejando escapar un anillo de humo.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros? –preguntó Ron, jugueteando con la costura de sus pantalones.

-No soy el segundo plato de nadie, Ronald. Y tú ya me hiciste ser la segunda.

-Tenía que cuidar de ella. Mi relación con mi familia y amigos estaban ligadas a ella, también. Tenía que hacer lo correcto –trató de explicarle.

-Sal de aquí.

-Háblame, por favor –le suplicó.

-Vete. Déjame pensar en ello, a lo major podemos hablar después –respondió Brenda, con voz más suave.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo –respondió. Hablaría con Ron, y quién sabe lo que pudiera pasar. Pero Hermione tendría su merecido antes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius no abandonó los labios de Hermione cuando se inclinó para tomar sus piernas y alzarla en sus brazos. Tras recorrer la habitación con ella así, la dejó cuidadosamente en la cama.

Al fin dejando su boca, se sentó silenciosamente. Se agachó para sacar el anillo de boda de su dedo.

-Anoche te quité este anillo porque quería que fueras mía, no de Ron –dijo suavemente, echándolo al suelo. Ella le miró.

-No me hagas daño... –le rogó.

-Daría todo lo que tengo para estar contigo, Hermione –dijo, inclinándose y desabotonando su blusa-. Jamás te haría daño. Haré todo cuanto tú me pidas.

Hermione alzó las manos, tocando su nariz, sus labios, sus orejas... sintiéndole.

-Hazme el amor, Sirius.

Él no dijo nada más; simplemente, llevó sus labios a los suyos otra vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No es el final del fic, aunque lo parezca. Aún quedan varias cositas juju. El capítulo que viene es bastante suavecito, muy dulce... no sé, a mí me gusta mucho, ya veremos a vosotros. Gracias por los reviews. 19, esta vez. ¿Podemos llegar a 20? Jajajaja, ok ok, no presiono. Pero me gustaría. **

**Besos a todos**

**Dream-kat**


End file.
